Syndicate
by Thread-Sage
Summary: Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn’t know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Hello takes a bow . My name is Thread-Sage, but you can just call me Sage-san! This is really my first Naruto fic so please bare with me! Reviews will be taken as if they were gold! Oh! If the characters are OOC, please forgive me bows again, I am just starting to watch the Naruto series……….But, Naruto is supposed to be OCC so please forgive me! bows one more time

**Prologue:**

Darkness. That was all Naruto saw. An inky black mass that consumed every piece of heat, hope, and light that a person could muster.

"Sir Naruto! Please come back!" A voice said from behind the blonde haired youth. But the concerned voice didn't stop him from running. It didn't stop him from keeping his head low and only thinking about escaping the groups of the Kyobi Syndicate. He just wanted to escape.

"Iruka…." Naruto whispered but he didn't turn around. He continued to run.

Bullets were then fired, skinning past Naruto's head. He stopped for a moment, and turned around. Three small lights were glistening in the darkness.

'_They are going to shoot me.'_ Naruto thought as the urge to leave the grounds was beginning to dwindle.

Naruto mentally shook his head.

'_I can't live here any more!_' Naruto said, turning his back to the bullets and running.

"Sir Naruto!" Iruka yelled again.

A soft hand was placed on the tanned mans shoulder.

"Kakashi." Iruka said; a taste of surprise of sadness in his voice.

"I will get him back, Iruka. I promise." Kakashi said.

Iruka slowly nodded and looked at the silver haired man. This man tutored Naruto in the Kyubi secret family arts. If anyone could get the Rouge teen back, it would be Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. There was a rustle of wind and a dancing of fallen leaves and then Kakashi was gone.

Iruka stood there for five seconds, before he bowed his head. He then walked back into the large building

Naruto was already a mile down when he felt the presence of a body behind him. He quickly turned around, his hair flinging many drops of wet water.

"Time to come back, Naruto." Kakashi said, looking at the teen his eyes glistening with determination.

Naruto shook his head furiously.

"I'm not going back!" The blonde teen yelled at the silver haired man.

Kakashi's stare didn't change. His left eye began to flicker with energy and magic. Would he have to use it against Naruto?

Naruto noticed the energy coming from Kakashi.

"Do you plan on using the Hypnotic Eye on me? Are you going to force me to come with you Kakashi?" Naruto yelled, ran mixing with tears.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, deciding what to say. Then, he came up with the right sentence.

"For you safety, If must then I will." Kakashi aid simply.

Then, as if on cue, Naruto's eyes began to change color. They began to flicker from cerulean blue, to a blood-lust red. But, they stopped on the color lilac purple. Steam rose from his cheeks as the marks of the fox began to return.

"You want to fight the Nine Tailed Fox, Kakashi?" Naruto said, his voice now mixed with the normal Naruto and a demon.

Kakashi fell silent. Naruto, at such a young age **(1)**, Naruto was already capable of turning into the Nine-Tailed Fox. Though he could only turn into a half fox, this form was still very powerful.

There was a silence, except for the pattering of the rain and the harsh breathing of the demon. Though all his body language showed coarseness, Kakashi could tell that Naruto was bleeding, crying inside.

"Just as I thought." Naruto said as the wind began to kick up around the boy.

"Let me go. I am not your property!" the boy yelled as the wind kicked. There was a swirl, and a howl like a wolf, and then the boy was gone.

Kakashi stood still, not knowing if he should move or not or if he should try and follow the boy. But following soon became not an option because all trails of the boy were cut off.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He would search for him in the morning, when it was light. Right now, he needed sleep.

Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the world known Uchiha clan has a strange urge that night to leave his apartment he shared with his brother, and take a nightly stroll. It was raining and had been raining for about an hour or so.

He held his dark blue umbrella over his head and looked straight ahead of him, not concerned with what was to the left, to the right, or behind him. Only the future is important now.

The black haired teen looked to the left him as he heard a thump and felt a surge of chakra. Casually, he looked.

There, laying in a pile of trash bags and cardboard boxes, was a body of a teen blonde with piercing blue eyes.

An emotion filled Sasuke that he had never felt before. The only sign of this emotion that anyone could see was the short sharp breath he took as the body stood up and smiled weakly.

Then, the teen collapsed.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Who was this boy? Why did he have so much chakra energy coming from his body?

Slowly, Sasuke moved over to the boy. Up close, he could see small black lines as they instantly disappeared from his cheeks.

"A spell?" Sasuke said as he placed his umbrella to the side and bent down. He swung the boys body over his back, like he was giving the teen a piggyback ride. He then hunched his back and picked up his umbrella and started walking back.

Why he had such an urge to save this teen, he didn't know. But, something, a new felling that he couldn't explain, made him want to help this kid. Itachi wouldn't be home for at least a week; some issue between the Kyubi Syndicate and the Uchiha Syndicate had arisen.

"You're growing soft Sasuke." The raven haired teen said, adjusting his umbrella as the rain thickened.

YAY Does a little dance! My first chapter is done! OK, I have a few things to clear up

This story takes place in modern day society.

Sasuke and Naruto are actually about fifteen years old.

We still have the Jutsu's but they are now considered secret family arts that only specific Syndicate pass down to their heirs and clan members.

**Sasuke:** I'm not that nice.

**Sage:** Yep! In my story you are! See, You picked up Naruto and helped him from dieing from Pneumonia points to the spot in the story and makes Sasuke read it!

**Naruto:** Sleeping

**Sasuke:** You make me sick shakes head and walks away

**Sage: **Pulls out the Tran dimensional hammer and smashes it over Sasuke's head.


	2. Chapter 2:Sasukechan

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyubo Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **I'm back Does a little dance! The Prologue was well I though well developed, but it is really up to the readers. Nothing much to say really, except that I hope you review. If you don't wanna, then that is kewl, just send me a Private if you don't mind and tell me what you think! But, I write for people to enjoy so here is chapter 1!

**Chapter One:**

**Sasuke-chan**

Naruto awoke to a sound of snoring and the slightest sounds of birds chirping. Slowly, and with a touch of aggravation, he looked to the left and saw another bed. About four feet away, there was a bed with a teen with black hair and a mouth that was slightly opened. The boy had one leg dangling off of the bed and a light snore escaped from his mouth.

The boy was wearing, from what Naruto could tell, was a pair of blue shorts and a pure black shirt that was sleeveless.

Naruto looked with blank stares at the boy and the room. It was pretty large and had two windows, a small desk, and a large center floor with a blue circle rug. The walls were aligned with two bookcases and behind that, a pure blue and black paint was splattered on the walls.

"Where am I?" Naruto said as he swung his legs over the bed. He stood up and tried to place pressure on his right leg, but a surge of white hot pain surged through his leg.

Naruto collapsed to the ground and clutching his knee. He shut his eyes tightly and tired to block out the waterfall of tears that were to come out of his eyes. But two lone drops made it through.

"Are you okay?" A voice said from above. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the raven haired boy staring down at him.

Something about this boy was strange and very odd. He had pure black hair that wasn't at all odd, but his eyes. His eyes were also black, like inky black pools of pain. Somehow, Naruto could see a touch of pain in this boys eyes, though his total demeanor was cold and harsh.

Naruto gave a slow nod.

Sasuke forcefully stuck out his hand to help the teen up. Naruto blinked but gave a warm smile anyway. A ripple of peace filled the room, something that Sasuke had not been very aquatinted with.

Naruto took the hand and stood up. He fell backwards as the pain rippled through his leg again.

Sasuke frowned and bent down to examine the boys leg. He pulled up the teens pants leg. Naruto blushed.

"What….what are you doing?" Naruto stammered as Sasuke poked his legs in different locations.

"Tell me when it hurts." Sasuke said, ignoring the boy.

Naruto sat ridged for many seconds as Sasuke pressed random points on his leg. When the teen touched closed to the boys ankle, Naruto let out a small whimper.

"It looks like you might have fractured you ankle." Sasuke said, walking out of the room and down the hall to the restroom. He pulled out of the top cabinet a small kit and walked back to the room.

He dropped the kit. There, was Naruto, licking the back of his hand like some type of dog or cat.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, holding a stern face. Though, anyone who looked close enough, could see anger in his eyes.

Naruto and blinked with blue innocence. "Just cleaning." Was all his said as he continued to lick his hand.

"Tell me……" Sasuke said as he walked over to the boy.

"What is your name anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up.

"I only know my first name, everything else is like a blank to me." Naruto said, slightly sad.

"My first name is Naruto!" The boy said cheerfully.

"What's yours?" Naruto asked, his eyes beaming.

"Sasuke." Was all he said. He preferably didn't want the boy to know that he was the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate.

"That a cool name!" Naruto said, with flickering blue eyes.

"Where are your parents, Naruto? I found you in a alleyway last night." Sasuke said bringing his legs up to his chest on the bed.

Naruto's eyes became sad.

"I…I don't know." Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked. '

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto. The boy had tears brewing at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. The only thing I can remember is my name." Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke.

Once again, Sasuke took in a sharp breath. Naruto looked so much different then what he saw earlier when he was crying. Before, he looked like some helpless kid who just feel, but now, now he looked like some who really need someone right now.

Awkwardly, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed his arms around him. He hugged him tightly, not really knowing what he was doing.

Naruto blushed and blinked.

"Sa….Sasuke?" Naruto stammered as his face was buried in Sasuke's chest. A strange scent floated into his body that made him tingle and feel warm inside.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked. He released his grip on the teen so he could look at the boy. His eyes were slightly puff, but his face was pure and still shinny.

"Can I call you, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked sincerely.

Sasuke's eyes began to twitch and a vein began to pop.

"No." He simply said, controlling his anger.

"Pleeeeease!" Naruto asked, pleading.

"No." He said, his voice raising slightly.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because the ending, -chan, Naruto, is referred to young girls or gay lovers and I am neither of those and neither are you, I hope." Sasuke said standing up.

Sasuke, completely forgetting about the conversation, reached into the case and pulled out a small vile of green liquid.

He took it, and opened the top and poured a little on Naruto's ankle.

"What are you, AHH!" Naruto screamed as the liquid began to bubble and hiss.

Sasuke leaned over causally and placed his hand over the teen's mouth.

"Shhh." He said quietly as Naruto continued to scream.

"It's an oniment. It will burn for about five minutes or so but after that, your fracture will be healed." Sasuke said, looking over at Naruto. Tears were brewing in the teens eyes.

Sasuke sighed as he reluctantly looked at the teen and saw that he was now smiling again.

_"What is up with his smile that was so seductive?" _Sasuke thought as the boy began to sniffle again.

"Here." Sasuke said as he pulled out a tissue from the nearby side table and gave it to Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke said through gritting teeth.

Naruto frowned.

"Its not I want to be your lover or anything. It's just a friendly term." Naruto said.

Sasuke gave Naruto an evil glare but Naruto was oblivious to it.

"Get dress and come down stairs. Breakfast will be ready for you there." Sasuke said standing up. He looked at the clock and spotted it was ten o' clock.

He groaned.

"_Guess I'll be late for school today."_ Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh, and your be going to school with me so get some proper clothes on." He said, poping his head back into the room.

"School?" Naruto said, blinking innocently. Sasuke nodded his head and continued on down stairs. This would be interesting.

Chapter Two: Done!

That was my chapter and in my opinion it sucked! But I hope you like it! Also, please review if you have the time. Chapter three should be up by Monday.

**Sasuke: **Your right, it did suck.

**Sage: **Gives evil glare, then an evil smile.

**Sasuke: **What are you smiling about?

**Sage: **You'll see in the next chapter……


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Here we go jumps up and down ! Here we go with chapter two of Syndicate! I would like to thank all the people who spent the time who read this story. And now, here we go with chapter two!

**Chapter Two:**

Naruto wrinkled his face as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. He made a pouting face but Sasuke completely ignored it.

"You have to wear this to go to school, Naruto." Sasuke said, typing away on his own personal computer. He was right now, sitting on the window sill, hacking into the schools log system. He was planning to place Naruto into classes that fitted the youth's skills. One of the many traits of the Uchiha syndicate.

"There. Done." Sasuke said, softly closing his computer. He adjusted the tie he wore and then stood, glancing over at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto was rolling around on the ground, the sky colored tie wrapped around his neck, turning his own skin into a shade of lilac.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned. He walked over to the teen and bent down. He grabbed the boy and roughly pulled him up.

"You are such an idiot, Naruto." He said as he helped the blonde to his feet. He then fiddled wit the boys neck and took off the tie.

"Look, this is how you do it." Sasuke said. But he never showed the boy. He simply placed it on the boys neck and tied it for him.

"thank you…..Sasuke-chan." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke, who didn't show his emotions, simply tied the tie so tight that the boy lost felling in his legs.

"Sas….can't…. breath…" Naruto said as he began to cough.

"Good." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

The two boys got off of a public bus. The blonde youth, who wore the uniform with great disgrace, looked up in awe as he saw the large building with many children his own age, and older, chattering and walking around. The black youth, whose outfit was crisp and cool, gave a small smirk at the other and started walking towards school.

"Coming?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, who had a small amount of drool coming from his mouth. He snapped forward and then nodded happily.

The two walked no more then five stepped before a sound that caused Sasuke to wince filled the air.

"Sasuke-san!" A girls voice said.

A girl with pink hair and brilliantly shinning green eyes came running forward, dragging behind her a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh no." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, your class schedule is in you locker, number 1401. Mines is 1400. If you need anything, just read the words on the schedule." Sasuke said quickly.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, not fazed that the girls were getting closer and closer.

"Away." He said as he muttered a word. The wind whistled and then the boy was gone.

"Sasuke!" The boy yelled. There was then a whistle of wind around Naruto also and then he was gone.

Sakura, the girl who called Sasuke's name, made a frown.

"Where did Sasuke go?" She asked, sadly.

"I don't know, Sakura." The blonde girl, Ino, said, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Aren't we both part of the Osan Syndicate? Shouldn't we by job be there for the Uchiha heir, Ino?" Sasuke asked as a large bell rang, and her and her best friend walked into school.

"Also for the Kyuubi Syndicate heir to. We are there to be at his very whim." Ino said, slightly sad. She really didn't mind being part of the Osan Syndicate. They, the members of the Syndicate, were to be assigned to one of the two opposing Syndicates. When members of the Osan Syndicate turned the age fifteen, they had one year to live a normal life, without any spells, can to decide who they preferred more. But it seemed, that the Kyuubi Heir, disappeared and no one knew what he looked like.

"But the Kyuubi heir is such a jerk! He didn't even come out to see us when we came!" Sakura said.

"He was off in training, Sakura." Ino said, pulling a book out of her locker.

"I don't care! My heart belongs to Sasuke-san!" Sakura said, pulling her books out.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"OK Sakura. We have classes to go to." Ino said as she smiled and strolled off.

Personaly, the Kyuubi heir sounded like such a cute and wonderful guy.

She really wanted to see him.

But what little did she know, how close she was to the Kyuubi heir.

A puff of white smoke filled an empty hall. A young with deep read hair and a tattoo of the sign "love" was on his left lobe. He wore a pure black leather shirt and a pair of blue jeans with sandals. Strapped to either side of his waist were a pair of two small hand guns. Also, on his back was a single gourd.

"This won't do." The boy said with a small hiss in is voice. The teen pulled from his side a small scroll with a piece of black lace wrapped around it. He undid the piece of lace and then pulled the scroll apart.

"Guardian of thee, brings to me a form that is suitable for my quest." The man said with another hiss.

A flash of white light filled his body and then the boy was changed. No longer did he have the gourd, but a back pack .His outfit was replaced with a normal boy's outfit, and he possessed his own personal touch; he had on his backpack with a locket in the shape of a gourd. Inside was a small picture of the Kyuubi heir.

Soft footsteps filled the ears of the green eyed reddish brown haired youth. He made a soft growl and then turned around.

A young girl was shivering holding hr back tightly. He skin was pale and small eyes were flickering with fear.

"Did you see me?" The boy said coldly.

The girl gave a soft nod.

"Then don't make this difficult." Never turning around to face the girl.

"Kuikkusuna wana." The boy spoke smoothly and calmly.

The girl gave a small yelp as the gorund under her rippled and turned into sand. Then, not giving her time to react, the sand silently swirled around her, and pulled her into the ground.

Within ten seconds, all that was left of the girl, was the lingering sense of her presence.

The boy waited for a second before reacting.

"I have a job to do." The boy said, marching off.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A young man, with hair that was black appeared at the edge of a river, reaching the meeting space just in time.

"I have come, master." The man said, in a voice that is feminine.

"You know what I have called you for." The water said as it has rippled.

"Yes, sir." The man said bowing.

"The heir must be brought back. Master Itachi does not wish for this to last any longer then it has to last." The water said once again.

The man kept his head bowed.

"Do you understand?" The water said. It churned and dancing and transformed into a man with dark skin and a bandana wrapped to the side.

"Yes, sir." The man spoke.

"Then go." The watery form of the man said, before returning back to the waters.

The boy kept bowed for a few seconds. A single tear dropped.

"My heart is split between the great Zabusa, the one who found me first, or the great and dark heir to the Uchiha line." The boy said as he stood and walked through the forest.

"I have to worry about the job first, though. For I am Haku, the most lethal killer, and the guardian of Sasuke." Haku said.

"And no one, will hurt him." Haku said as the wind churn and he was gone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter three: Done!

SO inches towards the screen how was it? As you know we had like….five new people introduced. Haku, Garra, and Sakura are like my favorite characters! So if I focus on them a lot, them I'm sorry!

Also, each five chapters there will be a par that shows you how far we have gotten with the characters and the Syndicates. It would be wise to read those because there will be like a total of seven syndicates in this story!

One thing! Thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story Everyone else also thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: On Second Thought

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **OMG! This story is on six peoples alert list! I am so happy! Ok, enough of that, here is chapter three. Oh and for a note, the last chapter was chapter 2, not three, that was my bad.

**Chapter Three:**

…**On second thought…..**

The air sung and then their stood, in the hallway, Sasuke Uchiha. He took in a deep breath, noticing he that had escaped with the two Osan Syndicate members noticing and following him.

He walked over to his locket and pulled out a few books, and placed a notebook back into the locker. He silently closed the locker and then walked to his first period class.

There was another howl behind him. Sasuke fell silent and didn't move. He waited for the sound of feet hitting the floor. He still paused and with the flick of a hand reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small dagger and flung it behind him.

The dagger soared and cut slightly into the attacker's hair. IT then soared and stuck clean into the drywall, making a soft thud sound as it did.

"Na….Naruto?" Sasuke said, his eyes wide as he saw the blonde boy.

"Sasuke…." The boy said, almost in tears.

"Sasuke…how in the heck could you throw a dagger at me?" The boy yelled.

Sasuke felt his ear drums explode from the loud boy's voice.

"I thought you were someone else." Sasuke said, putting his finger in his hear a ringing it around, hoping he could get the harsh sound out of his head.

"That was scary!" The boy yelled again.

"Sorry." Sasuke simply said.

Naruto accepted this and started to smile.

"Its ok. You didn't hit me and it was pretty cool!" Naruto said, cocking his head to the side.

A soft blush appeared on Sasuke's face, but he quickly turned around, hoping the boy didn't see.

"Should….shouldn't you be in class?" Sasuke said not turning around.

"Yeah I should!" Naruto said, checking to make sure he had all his books.

"I'll….I'll walk you to class. " Sasuke said taking the boy's hand and dragging his down the hallway.

Naruto only blinked. He didn't like being bossed around, but Sasuke's hand was really warm.

They walked in silence until Sasuke reached classroom 10-B.

"Here you go." Sasuke said, finally being able to look up at the boy.

Naruto nor Sasuke knew what to say, so neither said anything. Naruto's smile said it all.

"Thanks!" Naruto said opening the sliding door and walked in.

Sasuke stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. He looked in through the window and saw the boy take to the teacher and take a bow. He saw Naruto's mouth move as he introduced himself to the crowd and then he heard the muffled sound of everyone greeting him back.

Sasuke's gaze followed as Naruto sat down. He sat next to a girl with black hair and her head hung low. But still, without looking at her, Sasuke knew who she was.

"Hinata will take good care of Naruto." Sasuke said with a slight smile as he turned around and walked to his own class. The distant heir to the Uchiha clan could defiantly, in his opinion be trusted.

"Sir Sasuke." A voice said from behind.

Sasuke was not surprised by the voice, but what he was most surprised by was that the person was able to hid their charka and that he didn't notice the person's presence.

"Haku." Sasuke said simply not turning around.

"My lord, I have come." Haku said, standing up from his bowing position.

"Did I ask you to come, Haku? Last I recall, I told you to stay away from me at school." Sasuke said, turning around. His anger was building faster then he could ever imagine. Haku was known, even outside of the syndicate circle as being one of the greatest assassins in the world. He use of what the media called, Glisten Killer, summoned mirrors of ice that his image could move through at the speed of light, making it impossible for any common day weapon to hit him. If people at school saw him, they would certainly make the connection.

"You did, sir. But…" Haku tried to protest.

"No buts." Sasuke hissed back. He felt his eyes beganing to change, the strange tingling felling when his pupils turned pure black and two small orbs appeared around them. He took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"You will leave now. Do not return to me at any time until I call upon you, do you understand?" Sasuke asked.

Haku, who had fallen silent, gave a simple nod. Sasuke nodded in return, dismissing him.

Haku stood still for a moment, knowing that what he had done had made a complete fool of himself.

As he turned and was going to go into a secret place to disspear, something caught his eye. In the classroom right next to him, sat a boy with blonde hair and glistening blue eyes that showed pure innocence. Next to him was Hinata, a comrade of his.

She looked up, felling his presence, she blinked for a moment, surprise in her eyes. She then gave him a quick and short nod, before returning to her note taking.

But Haku wasn't staring at her. He was staring at the Kyuubi heir, who was no more then five feet away from him.

Haku brought out a single needle. It would be quick. He would only have to slid open the door slightly. He would then throw a silent needle that would puncture the boy in the neck, making him collapse instantly. Before anyone would know that the boy was dead, he would be gone and the Uchiha clan would be victorious.

But something made his stop. Something made it so he didn't through the neddle.

"Is this….is my way?" He whispered under his breath, lowering the needle.

"Do I really want to kill?" Haku asked himself, standing up. Why could he not strike the boy. What felling was making this so hard?

"Why do you not strike Hinata? And you Sasuke? You hate the Kyuubi's. Surely you have noticed that this boy is the heir to the Kyuubi clan." Haku asked. These questions were things that he could not answer, and he would need to bide his time for.

He took a sigh and decided the best thing to do would be to ask Zabusa about it. He cupped his hands and then, disappeared..

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gaara stood, blood filling the floor of the small office. The once nauseating scent of flowers and peace was now replaced with the luscious smell of blood and fear.

He gave a small smile as he shuffled through a few papers. Before long, he found what he was looking for.

"Naruto Uzamaki." He said, reading the boy's file. But there was no more then a name and grade on the paper.

With a scowl, he went over to the computer and tapped away. It took him five minutes to hack into the computer and pull up the boys file.

"Class 10-B." He said, taking out a small pad and pen. He scribbled more data down and then uttered a word. Grains of sand came forth and enveloped the computer, and pulling it underground. Along with the computer, Garra took with him the dead bodies, the blood, and everything else in the room.

He smiled. His way of covering his tracks in his opinion was very…..lovely.

He slowly opened the door, and searched for class 10-B. It didn't take him long ti find it, for it was right down the hall and to the left.

Gaara stood for a moment before he reached the door. He heard voices. Many voices. There were a lot of people in there and in no way could Garra go in, get Naruto, and escape without anyone noticing. Blood would have to be spilled.

Not like he minded.

As Gaara took a turn and looked into the window, he saw him. The one he had been looking for.

"I found you." Gaara said, a small smile which only two people had even seen appearing on his face.

But a hiss soon filled his mouth.

A young girl, who he knew very well, was sitting next to Naruto. Her head was held down, and her hands were moving quickly as she took notes.

"What is she doing here?" Gaara said through a hushed breath.

Gaara pulled out one of his hand guns and cocked it. He was going to raise it, when a surge of powerful Chakra filled his body. Was this of this girl?

This would be more problematic then he though. He would have to postpone retrieving his prey.

He placed the gun away and sighed.

"Until you are a lot, Naruto." Gaara said as he muttered a work. Wind churned and then he was gone.

Hinata looked up at the window, but saw no one. She stared there for a second, gave a soft shake of her head, and then went back to note taking.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Haku returned once more to the scene of the waters. He had told Zabusa about what he saw and right now, Zabusa was giving him feed back.

"I bealive, that we should keep this matter under our own hands." Zabusa said.

"Sir?" Haku said.

"You will take that boys life when you think it is right. Untill then, bide your time, gain his trust. Do whatever you can. This boy, the heir to the Kyuubi ckan, possesses the nine tailed foxes powers. It is activated through anger. Someone who does not trust someone else becomes angry with them very easily. For you to win, you must gain his trust. Then, once you have, you will strike when he is alone. That way, heir Uchiha will have no knowledge of what happened and how the boy was killed. Do you understand?" Zabusa asked.

"It is a brilliant plan, sir." Haku said.

"Then we will execute it." Zabusa said.

Haku took a bow and was about to disappear, when Zabusa called him back.

"Do not let this misson last for more then one month. For in exactly five weeks, the nine fox roams the earth freely. This happens every ten years. No one will then be able defeat the boy." Zubusa warned.

Haku took a bow, and then, was gone.

"This will be awfully interesting." Zabusa said before he was also gone.

Chapter three: Done!

I just have to say, that this is the most fun I have had writing a fan fic. I am sure that chapter four will be up by tonight or early tomorrow morning sense I have so much fun writing this story. I hope that you all also have fun reading it!

I think the reason why I have so much fun writing this story is because, there are so amny characters I Naruto! In other fan fics I write there are only like ten characters and so the options are limited, but in Naruto there are like one hundred thousand people!

Ok so in this chapter we saw, Hinata come forth! Go Hinata! She is my fourth favorite character in the whole series so far!

So who's side is Gaara on? What is his purpose? Anyone have any wild idea's or guesses? If so, hit me up!

Also, it seems I forgot about Kakashi and Iruka! They will be in the next chapter! I promise! Umm I think that is it.

**Sage: ** Starts writing chapter four 

**Sasuke: **So…whats going to happen in chapter Four?

**Naruto: **Sage-chan! I wasn't in this chapter very much! Why whines !

**Sage: ** Slaps Naruto on the back of the head Quiet Naruto! Don't you know not to talk when grown people are talking?

**Naruto: **Crys 

**Sasuke: ** Snickers 


	5. Chapter 5: I Trust You

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Here we go! Another chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying my story!

**Chapter Four:**

**I Trust You**

Kakashi sat in his chair, tapping his fingers slightly. He was very frustrated.

It had been two days, and he still could not locate the Kyuubi heir! All his charka seemed to have, disappeared. As if it was never there! But, the strange thing was, one of his guardians, Neji, was able to use the transport on him. The problems was that, he couldn't bring him here. The boy had messed up.

"I am very sorry, Kakashi-sensei." Neji said as he bowed his head.

" It is okay, Neji-san." Kakashi said, thought it really wasn't ok. It wasn't Neji's fault that the Nined Tailed foxes powers were interfering. And sense it was nearing the time of the Beast Arrival on earth, his powers were growing more and more out of wack as time went on.

"I wish that we knew where the boy was, though. We have to only hope that he didn't fall into Uchiha territory." Kakashi said.

"Tell me, Neji, doesn't your sister fight for the Uchiha's?" Kakashi asked.

Neji winced.

"Yes, sir. She said that her heart was with her own blood." Neji spoke slowly.

'And why did you not go with her?" Kakashi said, knowing he was prying.

Neji was silent, his pure white eyes still looking down at the ground.

"I do not know. I believed that what that group people were doing was wrong." Neji said. That was a pretty good answer.

"But, we are doing things that are just as bad." Kakashi said.

Neji fell silent again.

"But both of the clans have an heir that can change this situation around. That why it is so important that we retrieve this child." Kakashi said.

Neji nodded in agreement.

"I think, it would be best, if you went looking for him, Neji." Kakashi said, looking up at the boy.

"What?" Neji spoke, astonishment in his voice.

"If you find the boy, maybe he would want to return. If we send others, then, we don't know how he will react. He cares for you, Neji." Kakashi said kindly.

Neji stood silent. He knew that this was true. But, if the situation became its worse, he would have to fight Hinata. He didn't mind fight the Uchiha heir, or even the great Haku. If destiny wanted him to win, then he would successes. But he didn't want to fight his sister.

But this was his duty.

"I will leave tomorrow." Neji said.

Kakashi nodded, giving Neji permission to leave.

Neji bowed and then, left the room. He walked down the long stone path and closed the door quietly. He leaned his head against the wall and then took in a deep breath. He felt tears weald in the corner of his eyes. He didn't really know why they were coming down, but they were.

He wept for a few moments, and then he felt better. He took another breath, and started to walk.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto was very happy. He had met a very good friend, a girl named Hinata, would was really nice to him. She was kind of shy, but he didn't mind.

His day had been pretty well. He had come in, introduced himself, sat down next to Hinata, and then they started class. He had been working on English, which he hated. He did some Art, and finally he working with Hinata on some Math.

"So, when you add the exponent to the other exponent, all you have to do is make sure there is only one digit to the left?" Naruto asked as Hinata helped him with some math.

"Yes." She said with a smile and a nod.

Naruto flashed a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Hinata!" He said as a bell rung.

Naruto jumped out of his skin. He hid under the desk.

Hinata gave a soft giggle as she stood up and grabbed her bags.

"Where…where are you going?" Naruto asked, poping his head out.

Hinata bent down and smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Its time for lunch." She said sticking out her hand to the young boy. But he didn't need any more encouragement.

"Do you have any Ramen?" He asked as he jumped from under the desk.

She smiled once more and nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He yelled as he grabbed her hand and they started to run out of the classroom and to the cafeteria.

"_His hand are warm." _She thought as she started to blush. Then, Naruto suddenly stopped.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked.

"Where is the Cafeteria?" He asked.

She giggled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sasuke!" A voice said, popping the black haired boy's own thoughts. With an annoyed glare, he slowly turned his head, and caught the radiance of the blonde boy.

"Naruto." He said, his scowl instantly changing into a smile, well, as much as Sasuke can smile.

The blonde boy, with a girl with black hair and pure white eyes in tow.

"Hey! You cant but in line!" a twelfth grader said as Naruto walked up to stand next to Naruto in line.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Both Naruto and Hinata said.

Sasuke mentally wanted to slap both of them. Why were they both so modest?

Sasuke gave the boy a glare.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke said.

The boy cowered and shrank into the corner.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke sad as he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulling him in front of him in the short line.

Sasuke, who had for some reason, had three trays in hand, gave one to Naruto and one to Hinata.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile. All the black haired teen could do was nod his head.

"Sasuke-san!" A voice yelled.

"Oh hell no." Sasuke said. Slowly, he turned around and caught the sight of a pink haired girl and a blonde haired one with a glare on annoyance on her face.

"Not now." Sasuke groaned.

"Move it!" Sakura yelled to the tenth grader. The boy, who had already been traumatized by another tenth grader, didn't even protest, but simply stepped out of line.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said with a grumble.

"Hello Sasuke!" The pink haired girl said cheerfully.

"Sasuke, who are these girls? Didn't you run away from them earlier?" Naruto whispered VERY LOUDLY.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sauske said through the corner of his mouth.

Sakura's once happy expression, sunk and turned into a angry one.

"Who are you anyway?" She said Naruto.

"Me? I'm Naruto!" Naruto said with a smile, pointing to his chest.

Sakura just frowned. This boy was loud and annoying. Why in the world was the great Sasuke hanging out with this boy?

"He is a friend of mines, Sakura." Sasuke said, noticing that her expression was pure bitter.

"Oh." Sakura said. Ino, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

"How long have you know Sasuke, Naruto?" Ino asked.

For some reason, when she asked this question, Sasuke twitched.

"Only for about two days." Naruto said as the line started to move. There were now about three people away from the food.

"Wow. Where are…" She started to say.

"Melt her thoughts." Sasuke whispered under his breath.

Ino's eyes glazed over for a second, and then she blinked.

"I just forgot what I was going to ask." She said, a blush appearing on her face.

"It is okay, that happens sometimes." Sasuke said wit the smile he could muster.

Ino just rolled her eyes. She knew that the Uchiha heir used the brain melt spell. She really hated this boy.

"Sasuke the line is moving!" Naruto said, jumping up and down.

"Ok Naruto. Excuse me ladies." Sasuke said kindly.

Sakura and Ino both nodded as the boy walked away, actually, pulled away by the blonde.

Hinata nodded, and followed.

"I love him!" Sakura said, squealing, three minutes after the group of three were gone.

"I hate him." Ino simply said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto was done eating very quickly. He was done by the time Hinata had blown and cooled her soup, and by the time Sasuke had only finished three of his twelve pieces of sushi.

"You sure eat quickly." Sasuke said.

"It was yummy!" Naruto said, rubbing his stomach and smiling.

Sasuke smiled at the boy. He pulled out from his own side bag, a small book. On the cover was "Early Japanese History".

"Do you have that class, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, blinking and taking the book from Sasuke.

Hinata looked up from her soup, and waited. Her cousin would soon explode.

But he did. His eye twitched a little, but that's all.

"Yes. I take honors history. And I have it next period." He said, taking the book back and starting to read again.

"Oh." Naruto said with a smile. He then pulled out of his own back his own History book.

All was silent in the room until Naruto stood up.

"I'm going to the bath room, I'll be right back." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't look up from his book, he only gave a slight nod.

"Naruto ran off down the hall and took a left. There was a door, that he thought lead to the Bathroom, but it only led outside.

Naruto ruffled his brow. But he then got an idea.

"There is most likely a bathroom out here!" He said, walking around, but didn't see one. The only thing that was out here were a few tables.

"Hey, kid." A voice said from behind Naruto.

Smiling, Naruto turned around. But his smile was met in contact with a fist.

The blonde was thrown back, and slid against the ground.

Naruto slowly stood up, the blonde coughed up blood.

"You and you think you could hid from us?" The man who punched him said. The man said fire red hair that pointed high in the air. Along with that man as a girl with long purple and matching purple skirt. Also, there was a man with glasses and black hair that was tied in a braid.

"What…what do you mean?" Naruto said, standing up. His muscles felt weak.

"You don't know?" The woman with purple hair filling the air as the wind blew said.

"We cant take any chances, Aya." The man said with the braid on his head.

The girl nodded.

"Don't make this difficult, sweetie." The girl said with a smile as brought her leg up kicking Naruto in the air.

He flew about two feet, and then landed on his back.

He coughed and then stood up.

Tears filled Naruto's eyes. Why were these people attacking him?

"So are you going to come now or not?" The man with the braid spoke.

Naruto whipped his mouth and looked at the blood. His own blood.

A strange tingling felling filled his body as he started at his own blood. It felt like a felling of bliss and power.

"I…I wont be coming with you." Naruto managed to get out. What power was this feeling? What was making him so confident?

"Is that so?" The fiery haired boy said.

"I have something, and someone I need to life for." Naruto said. The felling was brewing and almost at full power.

"What do you plan on doing?" The girl said.

Naruto was silent. He really didn't know what he was going to do?

"I didn't think so. But just to make sure you wont do anything." The man said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at boy.

Naruto's eyes widened. That….that was a gun!

"This wont hurt that much, Naruto." The man said, smiling as Naruto took a step back.

"No…no…" Naruto said. In his minds eye, he saw Sasuke and Hinata smiling back at him.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as the gun was fired.

Back in the lunch room, Sasuke was becoming worried. It had been ten minutes and Naruto wasn't back.

"I am sure he is ok." Hinata said.

"But are you sure?" Sasuke simply said.

His question was then answer.

A huge sound, like a boom and the cutting of metal filled the air. Light blue dust blinded the windows and the temperature in the room dropped a lot.

"An Ice spell?" Hinata said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he started running down the halls. That ice spell came from outside. At the exact moment, a blast of powerful chakra filled the air. And the chakra was definitely Naruto's.

Chapter four: Done!

OK, this chapter was meant to be really long, but I decided to cut it down to two different chapters! I hope you like this chapter! And I hope you all stay with it! Ok, so that's about all. No little talking pieces! But, there will be one next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Sharp Breath

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed (Heck, it was only about eight hours). But here it is! Chapter five!

**Chapter Five:**

**Sharp Breath**

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hall, noticing all the commotion from people running in fear. He would never be able to break through this mob of people and find Naruto this way.

Sasuke closed his eyes and called on the powers from within. If anyone had noticed him disspearing, then all would be let loose. But he didn't have time to waste.

The wind cried and then, Sasuke Uchiha was gone.

Outside of the commotion, Sasuke appeared. He took in a deep breath and felt it was very cold. Slowly the black haired boy opened his eyes and was taken aback with shock.

All around the outside there was pure ice. Large sickles shot out from the ground, and cones of icebergs extended from the ground.

"Na…Naruto." Sasuke whispered, taking in the cold air. He focused his charka and jumped from tip of one pillar to the next. He threw his weight and then flipped, turning his body in the air as he landed on another pillar of ice. He then jumped straight up, curled his body, and then, landed flat on his feet onto of an ice mesa.

Laying in the middle of the field was a small frail body, covered in blood of a tainted blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke quietly said once more. The blonde seemed to have heard him, and with great effort up.

Without a pause, Sasuke jumped down and then landed right next to the youth.

"Sa…Sasuke. I…." The blonde said as he managed a smile. He coughed and spat out some blood, that landed on the ground. The blonde's body then began to sway and he fell forward.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the boy's body. His body was cold and the color was being drained quickly.

"_He needs a hospital." _Sasuke thought as he was getting ready to help Naruto and transport him to the hospital. But a strange tingling sensation made it impossible for him to transport.

_"What is this?" _He thought as he put all his might. He could not even a whispering wind.

"One last choice." Sasuke said with a sigh as he cleared his throat and shifted Naruto's weight on his back.

"Haku!" Sasuke yelled.

Without even the slightest ruffle, Haku appeared on the same mesa as Sasuke had landed.

"Master?" Haku said with a bow.

"Help me!" Sasuke yelled with a croak in his voice. What was this feeling he was feeling? It was like….a need….a pled for help. It made him sound weak.

Haku looked up and twitched. In the hands on his master, was the body the heir to the Uzamaki clan.

"So you found him." Haku simply said.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Sasuke asked, complelty blinded by emotions to even question what Haku meant by that statement.

Haku blinked.

"_That is right. Sasuke does not know." _Haku thought.

"No sir, but I felt a surge of charka that came from a body that was in your school." Haku lied. It was only partially a lie. He had felt the surge, but he didn't know it was his main target.

"Well, I request a favor." Sasuke said, placing Naruto's body on the ground and tilting the boy's head back. Blood had stained his school shirt and turned his tie purple.

"What is that, sir?" Haku said, landing beside the two boys.

"Take him to the hospital." Sasuke said.

Haku was taken back, but then turned happy. This would be just the moment for him to kill the heir.

"Of course, my lord." Haku said simply, bowing.

Sasuke nodded and stepped away as Haku walked forwards to the body of the boy.

"I will come to the North Region local Hospital after school." Sasuke said as Haku recited a chant.

Haku nodded and then finished the spell.

The pillars of ice all around the courtyard began to shiver and shake as they retuned to the depths of the earth. The earth then shook and the holes were filled, leaving behind the…the smell of…

"..blood?" Sasuke said as he sniffed the air. He turned around and saw tw bodies impaled by a near by spike. One through the head, the other through the chest.

"Serves them right." Sasuke said as the wind began to whistle and Haku disappeared.

"I will be back soon, Naruto." Sasuke simply said as the image of Haku and the boy were gone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thank goodness Neji decided to come and track the heir's life early. He was able to see the whole event; the ice, the Legendary Haku, and even the Uchiha heir.

All the cards were in place. He had to only decide how and in what order to play them.

He had two options. One, he could attack the heir and duel him in a battle to the death. If he won or beat him, then there would only be one more pure blood Sharingan to deal with, and the Kyuubi Syndicate would be on top.

He other option, was to take on the great Haku and steal back Naruto. Then, both sides would be even.

But both options had their flaws. On options a side, was the possibility he would lose against Sasuke. It seemed this boy didn't know who Naruto was at all. If Neji lost, then Sasuke could easily make the connection, and kill the heir. His plan would have back fired.

On option b side, there was the chance that Haku could use Naruto as a shield. Just like Haku, Neji was known as a lethal killer. He used a technique the press called, Untraceable Death. The police could never tell how the man died from internal ruptures when there was no sign of bruise, glass cuts, or anything of the sort.

Neji was not sure if Haku knew or not about Naruto. If he did, then this would be a perfect time for Haku to strike, meaning he should go after the boy. But the Uchiha vermin seemed to be a good friend of the Brainwashed Naruto and as long as Sasuke did not know, then Haku would not kill him.

This was a very testy predicament.

Neji thought for a moment and then decided that taking out the Uchiha clan heir and then going after Naruto was the best idea. After all, he believed he could beat Sasuke, but he wasn't sure about beating Haku.

"Here we go." He said as he was about to jump of the roof and strike, but a very good timed school bell made his stop and return to the shadows.

"Wait until school is out." Neji hissed as he took a seat.

"Just wait."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Haku appeared at the hospital in less the two seconds. Ignoring the strange glances because of his outfit, he carried the blonde into the hospital.

"Would you please help me?" He asked in his kindness voice. The nurse looked up from her magazine, shrieked, and then called a doctor.

Within one minute Naruto was in the operation room and Haku was left outside to ponder.

He thought about many things when he was alone. About his past, about his blood line trait, about Zabusa, and about Sauske. But right now, he was thinking about Naruto.

"How could you not know?" He asked himself as if Sasuke was there.

"All the training and test we have put you through. All the "lab procedures" your brother put you through and you still could not see what was right in front of you." Haku said shaking his head.

"No matter, I will finished the job for you. You will not have to taint you hands with blood, my Sasuke." Haku said as he stood up. He hadn't noticed that he ahd been pondering for a whole hour.

"Are you the one who is with the blonde boy?" The doctor asked.

Haku looked at the man with glasses and a rust colored beard and nodded.

"Then come with me." The doctor said, ushering Haku into a small room, four door down.

Laying in the bed was Naruto, a cup over his mouth and his breathing steady. Small beeps were emmited form a machine that checked his blood pressure and heart rate.

"He is ok. He had some small internal bleeding, but it was already healed in some odd way. His cuts and bruises were minor but we still wish to keep him here over night." The doctor said, pushing some papers.

Haku nodded.

"Would you like to stay with the boy?" The man asked.

"Yes sir, thank you." Haku said.

The doctor nodded and smiled.

"I will have some papers for you to fill out." He said as he quietly walked out and shut the door.

Haku whipped his head around and walked over to the bed. The blonde angel laid there, his chest raising and falling in a perfect pattern.

There was a glisten of silver and then, Haku held a small needle in his hand.

"This time, you won't escape." Haku said raising his needle high.

"Good bye, Kyyubi heir."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sharp screams of a young girl amuse Itachi Uchiha. He sat I his chambers, a glass of red wine raised to his lips.

"That is very good." He said with a wave of his hand. The tall man at the nearby machine nodded and pulled a level.

The girl fell out of the small capsule, breathing hard and purple steam rising from her body. Two guards walked over to her and pulled her to her feet and made her walk over to Itachi.

Itachi reached over and grabbed the girls chin. He raised it up high, so that here eyes caught the light.

Both of her eyes were blood red with small dots. They flickered for a moment, then returned to blue.

Itachi sighed

"Change the settings on the machine. We will test her till she is a perfection. The other children must be perfect." Itachi said with a wave of his hand.

The guards nodded and then threw the girl, despite her screams, back into the machine.

Her screams filled the air again.

"It won't be long." Itachi whispered.

"Soon the Kyuubi clan will fall."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The school bell rang once more and Sasuke rushed out of the class room, not even bothering to stop at his locker. He rushed passed Ino and Sakura and even little Hinata. But she didn't mind. She knew why.

He ran out the back door, a large yard that no one used. It would be the best place to use his skills to get to the Hospital. if it hadn't been for his constant training, he would have mistaken the feel of charka for a glitch.

He halted and then turned around quickly.

Standing there was a boy with pure whit eyes just like Hinata. He had blonde black ahir and wore a white shirt and blue shorts.

"It can't be." Sasuke said, his eyes wide.

"You are…" Sasuke said, institictly taking a step back.

"The untraceable." Neji said.

"What are you doing here? We you hired by the wretched Kyuubi Syndiacte?" Sasuke asked.

"_So he doesn't know who I REALLY am, eh? Then Kakashi's mind melt spell on Hinata did work after all." _Neji thought, smiling.

"This is a personal job. You have something I want." Neji said.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked.

There was a pause.

"Your life."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Five: Done!

Ok so, that was fun right? We have a lot of cool things that will happen next chapter and for this chapter, we get instead of a talk thing, the list of people and what side they are on! Just so that you can keep up! Also, except chapter six by tomarrow night!

**Uchiha Syndicate**: Sasuke, Itachi, Haku, Zabusa, Hinata

**Kyuubi Syndicate: **Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji

**Osan Syndicate: **Sakura, Ino (no it will not only be girls!)

**Questionable: **Gaara


	7. AN IMPORTANT POLL!

**Forum!**

Ok, this isfor all my fans and all my readers! I would like 2 talk you, but, words just can not thank you guys and girls for all that you have done for me and my writing. Every night I think about what will happen in the next chapter, and I plan it with great care to make sure everything make sense and will approved by the readers. And so, this is how I thank you.

This is, a form. This is for you. Fill out out to be a character in Syndicate. I would like 2 note that not EVRRYONE cane be in it. Only the, top ten that I approve of will be in the story. But, I will choose with care.

Here is a sample form for how is should look. This is actually a character who will be in the story.

Name: Lily

Age: 14

Appearance: Long black hair, deep green eyes, small framed body.

Personality: Mousy, except in battle when she doesn't talk at all.

Weapon of choice: Needles

Resemble who: Haku (doesn't have 2 resemble anyone, but this helps when it comes to decision making in the story)

Jutsu's: Wind (doesn't have to have any, but if so, only limit to three different types. You can make up your own Jutsu's also, just give me a little data about them.)

Notes: Has a crush on Gaara

Ok so that's all. The poll will close on February 15, 2006. Here is a clean from you can just copy over!

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of Choice:

Resemble who:

Jutsu's:

Notes:

Thanks a lot once again!


	8. Chapter 8: Neji vs Sasuke and much more

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **And another chapter of this wonderful story has started. Brace yourselves for chapter six!

**Chapter Six: **

**Neji vs. Sasuke **

Sasuke stood, his eyes wide. He quickly raised his arm and placed up a guard as Neji threw his palm. IT should have struck Sasuke's cheek, but instead, hit his forearm.

Neji smiled as he jumped back, pulling his arm to his side and leaning his weight against his front leg.

Sasuke stood, and took a deep breath. A feeling of restrictive breathing filled his lungs. It felt like his lungs were collapsing.

"This is the true power of my eyes." Neji said, with a small smile.

Sasuke shook of the felling of constriction, ignoring the pain and lunged forward. He brought his fist backwards. With a large surge of charka, he threw his fist and a pulse wave of energy was shot out.

The boy, Neji, easily dodged the attack by flipping backwards and using his charka, jumping high in the air. He twisted and twirled like a ribbon in the gtle breeze, and then, he dove downwards.

Sasuke, who was slightly blinded by the sun, put his forearms up in an X to block the force of the punch. But the pain never came. Sasuke slowly lowered his guard, and noticed the boy was gone.

"What?" Sasuke said aloud, looking around with a touch of panic.

"Behind you." He heard as he felt pressure against his right calf and then against his left thigh.

Sasuke twirled his leg around quickly, cutting the air with his foot. But the attack missed completely due to the graceful jump back on the blind teen.

Sasuke then stood for a moment, feeling no pain, until he felt his legs buckle. His right leg became limp and fell to the ground. Then, from the point on his left leg, he felt his left arm erupt in a sensation of burning flames.

"Do you know, why they call me the Untraceable?" Neji said as he kept his cool. It made his essence fell, happy to see the Uchiha heir struggle and try to stand up.

"It is because my attacks, attack the vital charka streams of the body. When they strike the body, and the pressure hits the streams, the pressure affects the body in a certain way. I can strike them with any type of force and bend your body to my will." Neji said.

Neji to a surprised breath. The Uchiha heir was standing up.

"And….and do you know why I am the Uchiha heir?" Sauske asked, his black haired bangs hiding his eyes.

"Because I possess a perfect Sharingan!" He yelled as he snapped his face up, his eye snow a pure red with two mall dots in each pupil.

Neji took his first step back in fear. The Shiringan, eh? A perfect one at that?

"This match is finally interesting." Neji said, focusing his charka, but, he didn't even have time. Sasuke had already seen this through his eyes and used his chakra to lung forward, stop an inch away from him, and bring up his foot, kicking Neji straight in the jaw.

The boy flew high in the air, and landed bouncing slightly on the hard soil. Sasuke held his ground, one hair slightly rising in the air in a perfect fighting stance.

The boy, slowly raised his body and stood up. He whipped blood from his cheek, and gave a smile.

He stood up, took a stance, and then, with extreme speed, ran forward.

Sasuke, his eyes registering the attack as if the body was in slow motion, was ready for the two palm attacks. He parried the attack with the back of his hand, and blocked of with his elbow. Quickly, he brought his elbow, around, hitting the boy in the chest.

Neji was pushed slightly backwards, a shock rippling through his chest.

"_Time to use my new skill." _He said as Sasuke ran forward a growl and bloodlust in his eyes.

With speed that humans could never match, Sasuke threw twenty punches. The brunette parried them all, and even delivered a small brush against the boys cheek. Sasuke planted his feet and flipped over the brunette. He landed on his hands and with a powerful twil, kicked his legs around like a windmill.

Neji was hit and was thrown back, landing on his back.

The boy stood up, a small pant escaping his mouth.

"Now is the time." He said as eyes glowed a pale violet.

"Let us now, have a true battle!" He yelled as powerful charka billowed his hair.

Neji, without waiting a second, jumped forward, throwing to blows. Sasuke tired to parry the attacks, but struck pure air.

"What?" Sasuke thought as a blow hit him softly on the rib and another on his forearm. Four more attack his chest and on hand grabbed his collar and threw him in the air.

Sasuke, using his Transport spell, disappeared and landed two feet away, his feet planted tightly on the ground.

Then, it hit him. A from his mouth, blood escapeed without fail or even stopping. Is gushed like a water fountain.

"Seventh technique from the of Gentle Touch; Blood Fountain." Neji said, reciting the skill he just used.

Sasuke felt the energy from his body began to drain as the last few drops of blood escaped his body. He tried to stand up, but felt weak and his legs just buckled from under him.

Sasuke was to hold his ground, for only a second. A knee was brought up, nailing him straight in the jaw.

Sasuke stepped back and fell, a shock and a crack filling his head.

He grabbed his head, felling a splitting pain in his head.

"_Should I, should I activate the full Shiringan?" _Sasuke thought as the only sound he heard was the pounded on his own blood in his head.

"_No! I will not end up like Itachi, I will resist my destiny." _Sasuke said as he tried to stand up. But, the pain was to much.

"This is over, Uchiha Heir." Neji said, raising his palm. A slightly blue flare of chakra filled his hand as he was going to bring it down to the ground.

Another hand collided with Neji's.

A small tension and shock filled the air Neji blinked in shock.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and saw Hinata standing, her hand was collided with the boys, parrying the attack.

"You know the foundation of Gentle Touch." Hinata said, her head hung low.

Neji jumped back, and lowered his guard.

"So why do you dare to fight the Uchiha heir?" she asked looking up. Tears were beganing to run down her face.

She quickly whipped them away.

"If you continue to fight him, I will be forced to defend." Hinata said, taking a stance.

Neji blinked, and smiled. He looked and smiled.

"You have grown up well, Hinata." Neji said, the wind beginning to sing an aria.

"Hopefully, we can be together again." Neji said, with a smile as his image began to fade.

Hinata lowered her guard and was in awe.

"Who…" Was all she managed to get out, before Neji disappeared.

Hinata stood for a moment, not knowing what to say, or what to do. She blinked and decided that the decision could be made at a later date.

She bent down and pulled out a small vile of liquid. She arched the heir's throat backwards, and let the liquid slid down his throat.

There was a slight glow over Sasuke's body, and then, he was better.

"Thank….thank you." He said as he tested his body. Everything was working fine.

Hinata nodded. She was still wondering who that boy was and what he meant.

"I am going to check up on Naruto and Haku." Sasuke said as he called forth the wind.

Hinata nodded. "I hope he is ok." She said.

Sasuke looked at her, and gave her a reassuring smile, before disappearing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Haku brought down the needle hard, its pointed tip, striking the mattress and puncturing a hole. A small line of maroon colored liquid ran down the side of the Kyyubi heir's check.

"Why can I not kill?" Haku questioned as he pulled the needle out of the bed spread and placed it back in his side pouch. He breathing was hard and rapid, something that would happen if someone was in fear, or in pain.

"Why?" He asked as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Why can I not bring myself to kill you?" He thought, brushing the blonde hair out of the boy's eyes.

This woke up Naruto.

Naruto blinked his eyes and looked at the boy, who's eyes were also blinking.

"who…are you the nurse?" Naruto asked innocently.

Haku felt a tinge of anger strike his side. Did he really look that much like a girl?

How should he handle this situation? Ever since the Sai Massacre **(1)….**if he told him his name, well, he would have to kill him right here a now.

"No, I am a friend of Sasuke" He said, hoping he handled the situation well.

Naurto's blue eyes lit up and began to dance with happiness.

"OH! Wow, thanks a lot for helping me back there!" Naruto said cheerfully as he shifted his weight to sit up in the bed.

Haku smiled. This teen was so easy to fool.

"Yes. I hope you are ok, Naruto." Haku said, pouring the boy a glass of water.

"I feel fine. Just a little queasy." He said with nod as he took the glass of water.

"That would be expected." Haku said.

"_The teen used so much charka. That Icy Pillar Jutsu…was more then amazing. Even if it was done subconsciously, it was still an amazing spell." _He thought.

"Why would it be expected?" Naruto questioned.

Haku took a deep gulp. Now how should be answer this one?

But he didn't have to, because a rustle of air and there stood Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke, who was relieved the teen was ok, really didn't mind him calling him, Sauske-chan.

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked over to the boy.

"How are you doing?" He asked, putting a pale hand to the boy's skin. It was warm, but not hot.

"I feel fine!" Naruto said happily with a smile.

Sasuke was happy to see that smile.

"Are you ok to leave this hospital?" Sasuke asked, his face turning serious.

"Yep! I hate hospitals anyway!" Naruto said with a smile.

"I am afraid that is not possible." A voice said from behind. Haku, Sasuke, nor Naruto heard the doctor come in.

"By procedure we have to keep a patient for 24 hours when he comes to the ER." The doctor said, readjusting his glasses.

Sasuke gave a teen scowl and looked at Haku who glanced at him. A conversation had just happened.

"Are you sure you will not rethink that?" Sasuke said calmly.

"In am sure." The doctor said, obvious to the glare and regarding it as another teen glare.

"Very well." Sasuke said with a sigh as the doctor walked out of the room.

Sasuke gave Haku a nod who simply nodded back and walked behind the doctor.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he gently pulled out the IV, trying not to make the teen wince.

"But, the doctor said I can leave." Naruto said as he gave a small whimper as the needle was removed from his body.

"That was taken care off." Haku said as he walked back in.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned around and blinked at the boy, but for different reasons.

"Haku, you have some ketchup on your hand." Naruto said pointing to the boy's hand.

Haku looked down and then, smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." He said as he whipped it off with a towel.

"Hold still." Sasuke said as he recited a chant. There was a pale white glow, and then, Naruto was dressed in his normal clothes.

"Sasuke, would you mind if I take the boy?" Haku said, seeing this was a perfect time to strike the boy.

Sasuke, who was once again blinded by emotions and a strange feeling of caring took the question as Haku being nice. Besides, if Naruto was attacked, Haku could defend better.

"Of course. You can take him home." Sauske said as he fixed Naruto's hair and helped him up.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked a Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Don't worry. I will be home by midnight." He said as he called forth the wind.

"Take care of him, Haku." Sasuke said, before he was gone.

"I certainly will, Master Sasuke." Haku said with a small, devilish smile on his face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Itachi was sick of being in his lair. He wanted to walk around once more and see the times and the life. He wanted to see his little brother.

"I think, I will go home for the weekend." Itachi said, looking at the calendar. He had three days until Friday.

"Yes. That will be a nice surprise for Sasuke." He said.

But did he know what type of surprise there would be for him?

Chapter 6: Done!

**(1) **The Sai Syndicate used to be a group of people who's main purpose was to be hired and kill. They had no other purpose. Haku, before he was part of the Uchiha Syndicate, was part of the Sai Syndicate, but because of situations, he decided to become part of the Uchiha group.

Later on, Haku, who knew the most about the group and who had been followed by the Syndicate for three years, was assigned to assignment the group. He took this assignment gladly. He was assigned this task on the night of November 4. The task was done before the first light of November 5.

He said "Ever Since" Because after that, the government said it was illegal to name your child, Haku, and all children named Haku would have their named changed to Kun. If he told him his real name, Naruto would know about the Massacre and make the connection.

Ok, this is slightly turning into a mainly Sasuke fic, have you noticed? I will try to add more Naruto in here, but it is just so easy to write about Sasuke!

Did anyone figure out what the" ketchup" was? I think it was pretty obvious, but I wanted to add something like that.

Who liked the battle between Sasuke and Neji? I had a lot of fun writing that! Just for your own brain, there will be a battle between Hinata and Neji also!

One last thing to say. Here is the once in a life time, preview for chapter seven! There is going to be a battle between Gaara and Haku! Stay turned!

**Sasuke: **I….almost….lost….to….that….THING!

**Neji: **(Ignores and looks at nails)

**Sasuke: **I am insulting you! Arent you listening!

**Neji: **No.

**Sasuke: **(Growls)


	9. Chapter 9: Haku vs Gaara

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **WOW! I cant believe this story is such a big a big hit! I would like to thank

Frostic Blitz, half-demon628, hotohori's empress, Lady Dragonheart, looli, Loving Dark and Light, lunarkitty14 and The Forbidden Shinigami for putting Syndicate on their alert list! As I have said in Private Messages to these people, It really means a lot to me that you would want to know you want to know about the story that badly!

I would also like to thank angelofdeath911, animelover27, blood.of.a.phoenix, drace-hunter, fanfictiontwist, Frostic Blitz, Hikari no Kurai, hotohori's empress, Koharu Kage, Love Squared, lunarkitty14, meis, Shirian Grey, Timothy the paperclip, whitereflection17, and Yum2 for putting Syndicate on their fav list! That means a lot more to me, but both are still very important! All of you have a special place in my life, in my heart, and in my writing section of my brain! And I would lto thank the non members for reviewing! You all rock! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY I LOVE YOU!

Ok, now, onto chapter seven! Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Seven:**

**Haku vs. Gaara**

Haku was walking behind the boy, making sure that Naruto didn't sway or fall over. The boy had been walking fine for the past four minutes, his body seeming to hold up well to the climate of soft grey skies and rain that would soon fall.

"_Just a little longer." _Haku though, his hand in his pocket, his fingers rubbing against one of his needles.

"_I just need to get you alone. Where there are no witnesses." _Haku said as he noticed that the amount of people down the long, backwards and twisted road towards the Uchiha house.

The young blonde was bouncing so happily as he walked down the sideway. He twist on the tips of his toes, laughing and talking to the world and to himself, as if everyone was listening.

"Hey, your name is Haku, right?" Naurto asked as he slowed down to walk next to the needle wielder.

Haku gave a soft nod.

"Wow, that a cool name." Naruto said with a smile as he wnt back to giving a soft twirl and a skip down the road.

Haku was surprised. This boy, was very strange. Something about him, was not normal. Something about him brought out the kind part of Haku, the part that had not been seen in a long time.

How could he even think about killing something this great?

"It is my job." Haku said aloud, noticing that the last few people had filed out. For this time, as long as it may be, no one was on the road, the perfect time to strike.

"Haku…" A frail, scared voice said.

Slowly, Haku looked up, and saw Naruto slowly walking backwards.

"What are you walking away from, Naruto?" Haku asked as he walked forward.

And then he saw it.

Standing there, was the great Gaara of the Desert. He wore a scowl on his face, his emerald eyes narrow, showing no sign of caring or life. He possess red hair that billowed in the very soft wind. On his side, were a pair of two hand guns, and a large sand colored gourd on his back. He wore the same school uniform that Naruto wore.

"Get back." Haku simply said, standing in front of Naruto.

"I have come for what belongs to me." Gaara simply said, stepping forward.

Gaara's eyes softened for a moment, them glittering a soft green tint. It seemed as if Gaara had let down his guard, and was caring for the young blonde teen.

"Naruto….." He said as he took another step. Naruto had a hint of black fear that flickered in his eyes that was certainly fear. The heir took a step backwards.

Gaara was taken aback, his own eyes flickering with a tone of anger and rejection.

"You see, he no longer remembers or cares for you." Haku simply said, pulling out of his pocket a small mask. He had a feeling that fighting and bloodshed would brew.

"What have you done to corrupt his mind?" Gaara asked a small hiss in his voice.

" Nothing, but Gaara of the Sand, who fights for the Kyuubi Syndicate, what had you done to this boy? When my master found him, he had no memories." Haku said calmly.

Gaara was silent for some moments.

"We have done nothing to the boy. No hand him over or your blood with be part of my sand." Gaara said, the earth giving a small rumble.

"A sincerely doubt that. Dieing is not in my Shinobi way." Haku said, placing the mask on his face and pulling out a single needle.

"Well then, let us see." Gaara said, his eyes twitching.

"Sand Coffin!" He simply yelled, without waiting for any sign of an even fight. From th gourd from his back, sand poured out and swirled around the air. In a seconds notice, the large amount of sand jumped high in the air, and was crashing down.

Haku grabbed Naruto and in the nick of time, disappeared. The sand struck and empty space cracking the ground in many places.

On top of the roof, Haku and Naruto appeared, Haku clutching the boys body tightly.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked, ushering the boy behind a small funnel on top of the roof.

Naruto gave a very slow nod.

"Haku…." He asked, but Haku put his hand to the mouth of the boy.

"Now is not the time." Haku said.

His plan was not going the way he wanted it to. He was going to kill the boy right here and now, but with Gaara of the Sand here, he could not even think about killing the boy without fighting Gaara first.

Haku called forth his charka and then, he was gone.

A flahs of wind and there stood, three feet away from the cracked earth, a boy with a mask on.

"It is a fight you wanted, is it not?" Haku asked.

Gaara made no sound.

"This will be the last even you ever see. I hope you are prepare to see death." Haku said. With a flick of his wrist, three hair thin sewing needles flew towards the red headed boy.

With a small shifting of weight, Gaara dodged the attack, the needles sticking to a telephone pole behind him.

Haku then, using his speed, disappeared and appeared from behind Gaara. He then threw a single needle, it striking the back of the boy.

"It is over." Haku said, throwing two more, the needles strking Gaara in the head.

Then, all of the sudden, the being "Gaara" turned into a heap of sand.

"What?' Haku yelled, his feet landed on the ground. From behind him, he sensed a surge of energy, and dodged the arm of sand that would have rced his back.

Flipping on the balls of his hands, he then pushed off and landed on his feet.

Standing surly on top of the telephone poll, was Garra his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"That was fun." Gaara said, his smile disappearing.

"Next time, I wont miss." Gaara said.

"Kuikkusuna wana." He said.

From under Haku the earth rumbled and rippled, turning inot a hole of sticky sand. If Haku wasn't as quick as he was, he would have been caught in Gaara's Quicksand Snare.

The sand roared and swirled into a cyclone, but Haku had already jumped back and dodged the attack.

"_He cant hit me." _Haku thought.

Gaara's brow was furrowed. How could Haku be so fast? He, along with four others were know as the Five Legendary Killers. He had come in contact with two of them so far. One more remained in the Uchiha Syndicate, and one more was a rouge one.

"This is actually fun." He said with a thrust of his hand. From his gourd came five snakes of sand, swirling and twisting towards Haku.

The boy, who's face was hidden by the mask, had an expression of fear on his face. He tried to jump, but something caught his eyes.

Form the roof top, he saw Naruto a pleading expression on his face. Fear drained his light color from his skin. His once bright blue eyes, moved slowly with fear.

A strange amount of Charka was coming from the boy.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Haku was wrapped with the five strands of sand that squeezed his body.

"Pathetic." Gaara spoke, beckoning the sand hands to bring the boy closer.

"You are one of the five masters and you fight like this? Neji, that pathetic physical master can fight better then you." Gaara spat.

Haku let out a small sigh as the cords of sand squeezed him. He felt as his ribs began to crack and his vital organs were being crushed.

"You were a worthless kill." Gaara said as he was about to tell his cords to kill him.

"Gaara." A voice said shyly but surely from the roof.

Gaara turned around, his eyes growing slightly wide as he saw Naruto standing up, giving to him a small smile.

"I remember you Gaara." Naruto said, his eye lids dropping. The same old and strange surge of chakra was coming from him again.

And then, what the heir said next stunned them both.

"Please, don't hurt Haku." Naruto said, his hair beginning to billow with invisible wind. His eyes beginning to flicker into a red color, but stopped at purple. Lines began to steam and form on his cheek and his nails grew about two inches longer.

"The nine tailed fox." Both Gaara and Haku said at the same time.

"Please don't…." Naruto managed to get out. Then, as quick as the chakra came, it was gone.

And Naruto fell off the roof.

"NARUTO!" Gaara yelled, forgetting about Haku. He let the cords go and Haku feel to the ground.

Gaara lunged forwards off the pole. But before he could get there, the wind turned and then, disspeared.

Haku landed softly on the ground and without a second thought, using his own chakra to disappeared also. Using such tactical skills would have been expected of the Warrior of Ice.

Gaara landed against the wall of the building, and flipped off skipping on the ground. He gave a small sigh.

"I have failed my misson." He said.

"And I have failed you….Naruto……"

Chapter Seven: Done!

Ok, so like I said, this was turning into a Sasuke fic. So….. Dedicated this chapter to Naruto (And Haku…..and Gaara).

Ok then. I think that cleared up what side Gaara was on….if it didn't please hit me up! And for now on, there will be a Question and Answer Question at the bottom of each chapter! So So ya tomarrow!

**Naruto: **Hi!

**Gaara: **(Glares)

**Naruto: **(Slowly backs away)

**Gaara: **(Gives a small smile)


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Smiles

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Hi! I'm back once more for another chapter. Also, this chapter is what Sasuke was doing at the time of chapter seven.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Cold Smiles **

Sasuke wrapped his coat around his chest. He popped up his collar to keep the cold autumn wind from chilling his neck.

Sasuke held his head down low. The streets were busy and people talked abut many things as they walked. But the only thing that was one his mind was one thing.

"Naruto." He said as he continued to walk down the road. His apartment was only about three blocks from the hospital.

He just couldn't forget about that boy. From two days ago that he met him, a lot of things had happened. A lot of very important things. But this boy, Naruto, had tapped into a special part of Sasuke's heart, something that he had never felt before.

He couldn't describe it, but all feelings of this went away when he saw _him. _

"You." Sasuke spat, his eyes turned into a glare.

Sitting on the stoop, was a man, the age of nineteen. He had pure black hair and eyes that were always in the Shirngan form. He had pale blue nails and a icy smile that would make anyone die.

"Hello, brother." Itachi said, standing up from the stoop.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, standing his ground firm.

"Are you not happy to see your only brother?" Itachi said.

This new feeling that he felt right now, was strange. It was a feeling of yearning. A feeling that he needed something to make him feel safe inside.

"Naruto." He whispered ever so slightly. Even if the outside was completely silent, and a person was standing right next to him would have to asked what he said.

"But, his brother, who possessed the Shirngani, could lip read the boy.

"What did you say?" Itachi said, his eyes turning cold.

Sasuke looked up at his brother. His eyes were now stern and had not even the slightly glint that happiness was possible.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

Itachi stood looking at his brother, a cold feeling looming over him.

"Very well. Shall we go inside?" Itachi asked with an ushering hand.

Sasuke nodded and opened the boy for his brother before walking in.

Sasuke walked inside and put on a pot of tea, while his brother walked into the living area and sat on a couch.

"How are you?" Itachi asked as Sasuke came back with a soda.

"Fine." Sasuke simply said, popping the cap.

"And how is school?" Itachi asked, shifting his weight ever so slightly.

"What are you here for?" He asked, changing the subject.

Itachi was silent for a second before he gave a small fire.

"Have you done your task?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke became silent. He was supposed to search for someone or someone's who had powerful chakra. Someone who can truly absorb the power of the Shringan. Someone who was also slightly ditzy, not knowing really what was happening in the world.

Someone like Naruto.

"No, I have not found anyone yet." Sasuke said, his eyes glued to the ground.

Itachi looked at him, his eyes narrowing once more and becoming cold.

"A shame. I was hoping you would have found someone by now." Itachi said, brushing hair out of his eyes.

They sat in silence for many seconds, Sasuke not wanting to look into his brother's eyes, Itachi, not wanted to impose anger from his younger brother.

"Is that the only reason why you are here?" Sasuke asked, finally gathering the courage to look up at his brother.

Itachi gave Sasuke another cold smile.

"No my brother. I am here to also talk about you becoming the ruler of the Uchiha Syndicate." Itachi said.

"As you know, when I die, you will be not only the heir to the "throne", but you will be the only one who still owns a pure blood and full Sharingan." Itachi said as Sasuke rose to the boiling water.

He picked up the pot and placed a single tea bag of green tea into the small ceramic cup. He then poured the hot water into the cup, and brought it back.

Itachi gave him a icy-warm smile as he took the cup and took a sip from it.

Sasuke walked back to the couch and sat, his muscles tense.

"So brother, do you have any plans for the Syndicate?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke's face, he knew, turned pale. He clutched the couch arms until his knuckles turned white.

"I do not. School has been very busy." Sasuke said, making up the most convincing excuse he could. It was only a partial lie.

"Its ok brother. But, have you heard the very important event?" Itachi said, taking another sip.

"No." Sasuke said slowly, not sure what to except.

"The Kyuubi Heir is lost." Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke said quickly. Sasuke had heard of the heir. He had the powers of the Legendary Nine Tailed Fox, a powerful being that allowed the boy to use greats amounts of charka without his charka energy going down at in significant amount, heal his own cuts with intense speed, and, to be able to kill anyone in his way, without any regret. He wasn't human. He was a pure devil.

"Yes. He has been lost. Our people are looking for him right now, namely Haku and Kiba." Itachi said.

"We have a very strong lead and we believe he goes to your school. Kiba picked up the scent of a fox around the area." Itachi said.

Sasuke, who had been trained to hold his emotions, held them pretty well.

"_Naruto? No it couldn't be! Not that boy. He resembled nothing of a heir to such a powerful power." _Sasuke thought.

"Do you have any idea where this boy is?" Itachi asked.

"No." Sasuke simply said.

"I assure you brother, I will look for him." Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled and then, took his last sip of liquid. He put the half drank cup of tea down on the desk. He then stood up, and was ready to leave.

When something happened.

A surge of charka ripped through the room. It was very powerful and anyone who could sense Charka, would be able to tell it was a very powerful power.

"What was that?" Itachi said, his voice turning cold and snapping turtle like.

Sasuke, knew that feeling. It was Naruto's. Somehow, he had transported here, inside Sasuke's room, one halfway down.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, trying to lie.

"Don't lie to me brother." Itachi said sharply as he walked towards the room.

"You are hiding something from me, brother." Itachi said as he reached the door of the room.

"And I intend to find out." Itachi said as he was about to turn the knob.

Out of a reaction, Sasuke turned his head and closed his eyes. He knew Itachi would not approve of this boy, as a friend at least. He would approve of him as one of his test subjects. That is not what Sasuke wanted of Naruto to become.

If he had to, to free Naruto, he would fight Itachi.

But, there were no sounds, not even are sharp breath. Sasuke slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. His eyes turned wide.

Crouched there, on one leg, was the young and brave Haku. His masked was slightly cracked in half, another single split down the middle.

"I am sorry, Leader." Haku said, standing up.

"I let my guard down, that is that felling of chakra I am sure you felt." Haku said, giving a small nod.

Itachi, who's face was cold, gave a very frail smile.

"I see." Itachi said, turning around.

"Then I have no more need to be here." Itachi said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Untill we see each other again, brother." Itachi said, with his largest smile Sasuke has ever seen walked out the door.

Sasuke slowly closed the door behind him, still in awe.

Chapter Eight: Done!

Ok, so that was chapter eight and as you know, you see, it was basically a Sasuke chapter. This is the first time I have tried to write Itachi and it is hard for me! So, he is modeled off of Akito from Fruits Basket, who is more mild manner then Itachi, but still dangerous.

It looks like, since I have two more study halls, you might get two chapters tonight! Don't hold my word to it though, the next chapter is going to be hard to write for me. Ok, so see you later.


	11. Chapter 11: I Swear

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **In my opinion, this chapter is the definition of fluff! This chapter might be shorter then the others, expect only about three or four pages. Ok, on with the fluff.

**Chapter Nine:**

**I Swear**

Sasuke, without waiting, walked back into his room. He stared at the now standing Haku.

"What happened?" He asked quickly, looking at the bruises on Haku's body. Though Haku was a close friend, he wasn't really worried about him. Where was Naruto?

"I….we were attacked by Gaara." Haku said, slipping off the mask and setting it on the bed.

"Gaara? Gaara of the Sand?" Sasuke asked. He was one of the Five Legendary Fighters.

Haku gave a nod.

"I see you escaped. But where is Naruto?" He asked as he looked around the room.

Haku gave a slight smile. With a wave of his hand, there was a ripple of light in the corner, and then, appeared a armoire. The chest shuttered and shook. Then the doors flew opened and out fell a sleeping Naruto.

Sasuke, who was afraid, yet relived at the same time, gave a smile. The boy's mouth was slightly ajar and his closed eyes had a invisible dazed look on them.

Sasuke smiled again as he bent down and picked up the boy. He scooped him in his hand, the boys young legs drooping over one said, his head over the other.

"_He's warm." _Sasuke thought as he placed the boy on top of the covers. He watched as Naruto stirred a little.

Forgetting about Haku being there, Sasuke bent down and placed a soft, non sexual kiss on Naruto's forehead. H brushed the hair out of the boy's eyes as he looked at him, gave a small smile and then blushed.

He kept his head low so that Haku couldn't see.

"We should leave him be." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room, a blush still on his face.

"Yes." Haku said with a nod.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Haku had decided to go out and walked around the block, just to contemplate the many things that had happened. And through all of them, he had come to one decision. He would not tell Sasuke about this boy.

Nothing good would come of it. He saw how Sasuke looked when he picked up Naruto. It was something Haku had never seen in Sasuke. It was the feeling of belonging.

Haku guessed the Sasuke thought like he had a purpose here. He had something and someone to protect and to care for. Sasuke had never had the feeling for he never had the chance to care for someone.

Of course he cared for Hinata, Kiba, Haku and everyone else. But they were just comrades and pawns. He only cared for them up to a certain extent.

Haku stopped as he had arrived back at the house door. He gave a small smile. He would, for now on, treat Naruto as if he was part of the Syndicate. Anyone who could make Sasuke so….happy (though Sasuke didn't notice) was deservingof Haku's protection, and trust.

Haku would never be able to make Sasuke feel like that. He had to do all that he can. Even if that meant risking his life for the opposing Syndicate.

"Love is more important this work." He said as he opened the door knob.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke had brought Naruto a bowl of ramen and some iced tea when Haku walked in. Both nodded at each other as they went to do their task.

Sasuke turned his back to the door as he pushed it open. He turned around and almost tripped over what was a sock.

He caught himself with the use of Charka and was able to not spill any of the food or drink.

Sasuke let out a sigh and walked over to the bed and looked at the clock. It was now six o' clock at night.

He sat down on the side of the bed and looked at the sleeping boy. His face was so bright like the sun. His blonde hair just added to that feature.

"I wont let Itachi get to you." Sasuke said as he gave a small smile and brushed the boys hair out of the way of his eyes.

Then, Naruto yawned and blinked.

"Sas….Sasuke?" Naruto said as he blinked once more and sat up in bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, trying to mask his surprise to see the teen up.

"How are you feeling? "He asked as Naruto's mouth began to water.

Sasuke noticed and gave Naruto the bowl, not sure if the teen was ready.

But Naruto smiled at Sasuke with the brightest smile he had ever seen and took the bowl gladly and began to eat the ramen.

"I'm doing fine." Naruto said in between chews.

Some many questions floated into Sasuke's mind. Such as…..why was Gaara after Naruto? What was the powerful surge of energy that Naruto displayed? How is that possible?

"That's good." Was all Sasuke said. What ever he thought, it could wait till Naruto was better. Sasuke could sense through Naruto's charka that he was still frail and sickly.

"Sasuke….."Naruto said as he finished the ramen and gulped down the tea. A small sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's face. He had finished the steaming bowl of ramen and the tea in two minutes flat.

"Do you know who Gaara is?" Naruto asked his eyes wide with innocence.

Sasuke cringed. What was he suppose to say? Was he supposed to tell the teen that Gaara was one of the most widely known fighters? That since he had started to be an assassin, three years ago, and only one person was ever able to land a hit on him? And that that guy, Rock Lee, was now dead? Was he supposed to say that Gaara used a technique with sand to encase his enemies and then killed them? No. He wouldn't tell Naruto that.

"I have heard of him before." Sasuke simply said.

"A guy with that name attacked me and Haku on our way back." Naruto said, looking down at the covers.

"Is that so?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, and I remembered his name." Naruto said, still looking at the covers.

"You did, did you?" Sasuke said, stun in his voice.

"I don't remember where, but I do remember him." Naruto said. His fist were now clenched to the cover so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

Sasuke was stunned. How Naruto know who Gaara was? Of course, he had heard him name before in passing. The name "Gaara" along with four other words, were now household words.

"It's ok." Sasuke said, simply running his hand through Naruto's head.

Naruto brought his head up, like a cat purring when there rubbed, and smiled.

This made Sasuke afraid.

Before, Naruto had licked his hand like a cat. Now he was acting like one. Anyone will know what foxes and cats are different. But they are pretty close when it comes to actions.

"_No Naruto is NOT the Kyuubi Heir." _Sasuke said, shaking his head mentally.

A loud yawn broke Sasuke out of his little mental realm. He looked and saw Naruto pulling up the covers to the bed and slipping down in them.

"I'm getting tired, Sasuke." Naruto said as he gave another yawn.

Sasuke gave a "I understanding nod" and was going to walk out when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Could you stay with me for a little longer?" Naruto said, pleading.

"_What is this feeling? Why is my heart racing? Why am I blushing?" _Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto. It wasn't long before be sat down on the side of the bed with the boy, and held the blonde's hand.

Naruto gave a small smile and closed his eyes. Within a minute he was sound asleep again, his breathing regulated and calm.

Sasuke sat there and stared at the boy, an expression of happiness in his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and had that urge again to protect. Sasuke gave a small smile and then whispered something in Naruto's ear;

"I will always be here for you. No matter your past or your present. I can accept you for what you might be, if you can accept me for what I actually am. But eve if you don't, even if I can never feel that feeling of belonging again, I will always protect. I will be your shadow in the night watching over you, or I will be you love by your side, the decision is yours." Sasuke said taking a breath. He was then engulfed in the smells that the boy. It was a mixture of wilderness and urban society.

"But I will always protect you. I swear." He said finishing the sentence. He once again gave Naruto a small peck on the forehead.

Through out this whole ordeal, Sasuke was planning on walking out of the room. But it felt so warm and cozy in here. He just couldn't leave.

So he rest he head down on the side of the bed, thinking about many things. But all those thoughts went away, for within another minute, he was also sound asleep, hi hand still clutched to Naruto's.

"….Sa….Sas…Sasuke… "That was the single word the Naruto said in his sleep.

And Haku was at the door, and heard it all, smiling to himself.

Chapter nine: Done!

AWWW! That was my fluff chapter! I hope you like it! There will be one more (hey! This is a part romance fan fic! We need some Romance!) and then more action! So, I did do the two chapters like I said! So, give me some credit if this chapter is kinda "slow, and horrible". See you later!


	12. Chapter 12: Winter Dance PTI

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **I am so sorry! I wasn't able to update last night because of homework! But, let me make a note. If I put up two chapters one night, then there might not be another chapter the next day. If three chapters, then might not for two days, etc.

**Chapter ten:**

**Winter Dance "part one"**

A swirl of sand, and then, there stood Gaara. Neji leaned against a wall, his eyes closed. Iruka was sitting in his chair on the left side to a large chair and Kakashi was to the massive chair's right.

"I failed." Gaara simply said, bowing.

Simple silence, then, the voice that held a kind tone, but was actually just cruel said.

"That is ok, no matter what happens we will get the boy. We do know now that he is with the Uchiha Syndiacte." The chair said with a a slight turn from left to right.

"But we must hurry. If we plan on going ahead with the sacrifice, then we will have to get him before the time." The voice said.

"That might be impossible." Kakashi said.

"Then, it will be impossible for us to save th body of Naruto. The sacrifice must go on. We can find a new heir." The man said.

Everyone in the room cringed.

"What do you mean?" Neji said, having he courage to speak up.

"We plan on bringing forth the Kyuubi in its true form. It will be a god. No spells will kill it, and ir will only listen to me. The only thing that could kill such a being, is a large group of Blood Trait users, and that is impossible. No longer will it reside in a boy. But, if we do not do this before the one day awakening, the Naruto can not be saved and he will have to be killed in the process." The man said.

Accepting the silence as a dedication to their master, the man mad a decision.

'Then I suspect you might want to hurry and save the boy." The man said.

This conversation was over.

Naruto nor Sasuke went to school the next day, both to exhausted from previous events. Then came the weekend allowing both teens to rest and then, Monday came back around.

Both boys cautiously walked into the school, looking left and right for two certain people.

"Sasuke-chan!" A voice yelled.

"Run." Was all Sasuke said, not looking behind him, knowing who was coming. Both boy's went darting down the halls, swerving corners and picking up the pace.

Luckily for Sasuke, Sakura didn't have class with him, she had classes with Naruto.

And then, a bell rang.

Sakura gave a small pout, but stormed off towards her class room.

"I was so close." She said to herself.

Both Sasuke and Naruto, having their hands on their knees looked at each other and smiled.

"See ya later." Sasuke simply said as he walked off to this class.

Naruto gave a short wave and also walked to his class.

Five minutes of class had passed and the teacher had not yet arrived. Sasuke sat two seats from the front, one hand resting against his chin, thinking about previous events when the teacher walked in.

"Ok I am sorry I am late, but we have a new student today." The teacher said with a beckoning hand.

From the doorway, came a boy with deep chestnut hair curled back into a ponytail. He has eyes of white and a small, but warm smile on his face.

"This is Neji." The teacher said.

"He is out new classmate. I suspect you will treat him as one of your own." The teacher said with a small smile.

"Good day." Neji said with a bow to the class.

"And good day to you to, Neji." The class said in response.

Sasuke gave a glare. What was he doing here? Did he want a rematch?

"Neji, why don't you sit beside the class president, Sasuke Uchima **(1)**?" The teacher said.

Neji gave a smile towards the teacher, then a smile towards Sasuke and sat down next to him.

"Now, lets start class." The teacher said.

Sasuke looked over at the boy and saw that he was already taking notes.

"_This has something to do with Naruto." _Sasuke thought as he started to take notes.

He shook his head, deciding he could do nothing about it now.

Naruto sat at an empty table, slurping his soup. Him and Hinata were studying for a math test that would be after lunch.

"I can't believe that we have this test!" Naruto said, leaning back in his chair and giving a groan.

"Well, the teacher did tell us on Friday about it." Hinata said, knowing what the answer would be.

"I wasn't here on Friday!" Naruto said with a whine in his voice.

Hinata gave a soft giggle and then looked behind her.

Walking up was a raven haired boy with deep black eyes. He had a tray with a sandwich, a small soda, and an apple.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and walked over to the boy, a large smile on his face.

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke said as both teens walked over to their table. Hinata slipped out of her seat, and went to go and get another seat.

"How was school so far?" Sasuke said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"fine! Me and Hinata…."

"Hinata and I." Sasuke said giving a small smirk.

"Yeah. We both went over some English, which I hate, and we did some science, which isn't that bad." Naruto said as he ate some more soup.

"That's good." Sasuke said, his mind on something else.

"_That boy. I remember him from before. He was the boy I almost lost to. But what is he doing here?" _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke….Sauske….SASUKE!" Naruto said the third time.

Sasuke blinked.

"Yes, Naruto?" He asked, but his voice was drowned out by the sounds of a microphone screeching.

"Attention classes. As we know, The Winter Dance for Oko High. It will be held on Wednesday. Anyone who would like to help with the committee, please come and report to my office." The Principle said.

"Winter dance?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Every year we have a winter dance that is for pure fun. Its like a school tradition." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Oh. I understand." Naruto said with a small nod.

"In tradition, every year the selected gender gives the person in which they want to dance with a rose. A black rose means that you love them, a white one, think of them as a friend, and a red rose, relationship possible." Sasuke said biting again.

"When do you give it?" Naruto asked.

"When ever the person wants. But, if the person receives another rose from someone else, and sends the rose back with a pink rose, like acceptance letter, then the person can not dance with that person, except for the very first dance." Sasuke said.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"_Who am I going to give the Rose to?" _Sasuke and Naruto thought at the same time.

"I have to go, Naruto. I have to be in Art Early." Sasuke said, lying. Sasuke knew who he was going to give the rose to, but he had to gather up the courage, and, would tht person accept it?"

"Ok. See ya, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a bright smile.

Hinata, who had been watching this situation unfold, gave a small, but happy smile.

"_Sasuke, how will you play this game?" _Hinata thought as she saw her cousin walk out.

Sasuke walked down the pass, his hands shoved in his pocket.

"How can I do this?" Sasuke said aloud.

"I can held you." A voice said from the shadows.

Chapter Te : Done!

Ok, so there we go! It looks like this chapter might go longer then I expected so, except more fluff.

So the dance is going to start in two days! YaY! And other thigns are going to happens so… And we noticed that both sides have a motive that is bad/ good.

Just a small poll, if you review my stories, this is just a question: What side are you on? The Uchiha Syndicate? Or the Kyuubi Syndicate? Put into factor their motives, who is on each side, and whatever you want. But, don't just say the Uchiha Syndicate, If you love Sasuke!

Just Wondering! Ok, so see ya later!


	13. Chapter 13: Winter Dance PT II

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Ok, so here is part two of the dance. Thank you once again for sticking through this story. In my opinion it is going kinda slow, and we are about one third through. OH, if you want to stick with my Naruto writing there is going to be a sequel to this story, and there is going to be another Naruto story after this called "Light and Dark".

We are about to reach a climax soon! Something very scary is going to happen to Naruto, which will change his and Sasuke's life forever. Thanks a lot once again for all my readers and reviewers! It helps me with my writers block just y reading my reviews! Also, we ( I consider who ever reviews as part of my story, since you spent your time to review) have hit 50 reviews! That is awesome! Lets go for 100!

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Winter Dance "part two"**

"What do you want?" Sasuke said with a intense, flickering glare in his eyes.

"Neji stepped out from the shadows, his head hung low, but a smile on his face.

"Just to help." He said, looking up.

"Help me with what?" Sasuke said, his heart beating faster.

"Why your love dilemma" Neji said with a chuckle.

"It is completely obvious that you are in love with Naruto. And, well, him being a close friend of mines, have come to help." Neji said.

"So you have no other connections with Naruto?" Sasuke said, squinting his eyes.

"None what's so ever." Neji said with a smile.

Sasuke became silent. He knew he had a problem when it came to love, he had never really loved someone before.

"Already, what do you have in mind?" Sasuke said.

Neji smiled.

"So you want to give Sasuke a rose?" Hinata asked, blinking and blushing.

Naruto shuffles his feet and gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, just a white colored one though." He said when he saw the small glint in Hinata's eyes.

"I see. Well, you will have to go the school herbal shop. I don't know if they will still have any flowers though." She said, tapping her chin.

"So…..are you giving a rose to anyone?" Naruto asking, felling a crimson blush and wanting to change the subject.

"No…." Hinata said. She lied. She was going to give a Naruto a red rose, but she decided to stick with a white one. If that would make him happy.

"OK." Naruto said when the bell rang.

"Looks like we should be going to class!" Naruto said with another smile that lit up Hinata's life.

"Yes." She said, standing up and walking behind him.

"SASUKE WILL LOVE ME!" Sakura yelled she slammed his fist against her locker.

Ino back up slowly, never seeing Sakura this mad.

"You cant make someone love you, Sakura." Ino said.

"Yes I can!" Sakura said.

"But don't you care abut him at all?" Ino said, noticing tears on the ground. Sakura was crying.

"I…I do…but…. I am the only one who can make him happy…" Sakura said as she lost all energy, and slumped to the ground.

Ino walked over and hugged the girl's shoulders, trying to give her strength.

"Its ok." Ino simply said.

"But, you have to let go." Ino said.

"This will only consume you, drive you crazy. You must move on." Ino spoke as the girls crying began to stop.

"No. One more try. The winter dance. The dance will what will help me win his love." Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Ino yelled a girl began to stand up.

"He will love me. I swear." She said, her body swaying with emotional pain.

Ino stood for a moment, watching Sakura walk away.

"Make sure you let her go easy, Sasuke." Ino said, shaking her head.

Blood slipped down Haku's face, his body shaking. Pain surged through his body, his face paler then usual.

"You dare to hold such a secret from me? You dare not to tell me that the Kyuubi heir is that close?" Itachi yelled, his voice raising. He held a flaming blue sword of charka in his hand.

Haku struggled but stood up. He no longer was afraid of Itachi. But he couldn't fight him. He didn't have enough charka to escape, and his body was too weak to run away.

"Because…I want you brother to be….to be happy…" Haku said, coughing blood.

Itachi stood silent, then laughed.

"You think Sasuke would be happy with such a pest?" Itachi said.

"If he didn't know who he was." Haku said.

Itachi caught on instantly.

"Are you saying, the Kyuubi heir has no memory of who he is?" Itachi said eying Haku very closely.

Haku paused for a second, waiting. Should he say? Itachi most likely already knew, he was just having Haku say yes so that he could frame Haku.

"Yes." Haku said, reluctantly.

Itachi give a wide, devil like smile.

"You have done well." Itachi said with a flick of his wrist.

There was then pure silence.

"But your insolence will not be looked over." Itachi said, licking Haku's blood that had splattered onto his hand. He looked down at the decapitated body.

"I could have made it cleaner." Itachi said with the shake of his head.

"Guards!" He said. Within seconds three guards came and cleaned up the mess and carried out the body.

"I will strike in three days." Itachi said, resting on his throne, his elbows on the arm rest and his chin resting on two clasped hands.

"Do you understand, Ashitaka, and Muroku?" He asked.

From the shadows, there were two nods.

"Very good." Itachi said.

"_A double win. Once I kill the Kyuubi heir, then Sasuke's little heart will crumble and become mine. And the heir will be dead. There will be no worries." _He thought with a smirk.

That night and the next day were very causal for the group. Sasuke was wondering what Neji was going to do to help (and how he knew Naruto. That still baffled him) and Naruto was debating what he felt for Sasuke.

It was now the day of the dance, and the dance would be starting six o' clock after school. Naruto had soccer practice and so he had to bring his clothes with him. Sasuke, who was the leader of the Debate team, had a debate today that would last until five o' clock, meaning he had to also bring his clothes.

"I think I like him." Naruto said sheepishly to Hinata.

She wasn't even fazed.

"But I don't know. I think I like him as a friend." He said with a hushed voice as people walked by.

"Well." Hinata simply said kindly.

"You two look very happy when you are together." Hinata said.

"But do you think Sasuke feels the same?" Naruto said, licking his ramen bowl.

Hinata gave a small smile and then stood up, her books she was looking over clasped to her chest.

"Hinata!" He yelled.

"Bye Naruto." Hinata said with that smile still stuck on her face as she ran out.

Naruto looked out the door with a blank expression on his face.

"_That stupid Neji." _Sasuke said as he walked down the path to his debate. He wore a black suit coat and a white shirt. He had on black slacks and a pair of deep brown loafers. He decided that if he was going to ask Naruto to dance, he might as well look more like himself then a stupid preppy kid. So, he kept his hair in the same style.

"_The dumbest advice I have ever heard! "Ask him out." He says!." _Sasuke thought as he mumbled under his breath.

"I could have thought of that." He said as he reached the door of the auditorium.

Sasuke took a sigh and closed his eyes, letting the clod breeze brush against his body.

"I'll do it." He said confidently as he placed his hand on the knob.

"I will ask Naruto to dance." He said as he walked into the auditorium. He was slightly late and the debate was about to start.

As he ran up the steps to his podium he remembered, to get a black rose.

Naruto's heart was beating faster then ever. He was early to the dance because practice ended early. He really didn't know what to wear and the posters said anything from casual to formal, so he pulled out a black shirt that was slightly a muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

He took a deep breath and looked in the gymnasium through the windows. People were already starting the music and getting ready for the dance would be starting in twenty minutes.

He sighed. How could he do this? How? He had ever done something like this before and he was afraid.

"I can do it." He said as he touched the knob.

He had to find out, what Sasuke thought about him. He had to find out. If he didn't, then he might regret it later on.

And so, the young Naruto, heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate walked into the gymnasium, a small smile on his face, a perfect outfit hugging his body, and a black rose in hand.

Chapter Eleven: Done!

(Jumps up and down, happy) That chapter rocked! It took me a long time to get it just the way I wanted to so hope you like it!

Sorry for the slight cliff hanger, but the Dance is actually going to be next chapter (Laughs at the sad faces).

For all you Haku fans (like me) I am very sorry that I killed him off! But, the story will go on, and there is still Zabusa! But, yes, I think that is the first important death we have had in the story.

You know how I said we are one third done? Forget that! I just got a whole new idea! For you readers, this story is going to be like sixty chapters! If you think I am dragging this out then I'm sorry for that, but this story is fun to write and a lot of this are going to be covered that haven't and cannot be rushed!

Also, for a small preview for the next chapter (which might be up tonight), there is going to more then just a dance. Something very sinister is going to happen.

One more thing, if you guys need me to explain about what happened with the Kyuubi Syndicate (see chapter ten) then just hit me up I will be glad to. It was kinda complicated but I didn't want to give too much away. If you don't mind understanding then it will all become clear very soon.

Ok see you soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Winter Dance PT III

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Ok I promise that this part is the dance! You ready? This chapter might be slightly longer then the others.

The one thing I would like to say is about the Uchima thing in chapter ten. What happened was, Itachi changed Sasuke's last name for his own protection in public. The name Uchiha brings chills like the name Gotti in Italy. Got it? Ok? Here we go!

**Chapter Twelve: **

**Winter Dance "part three"**

Sasuke looked around the room. The dance had only started three minutes ago and still, everyone in the school seemed to be.

"This is going to be slightly hard." Sasuke said with a sigh, his voice, drowned out by the pumping music.

The gym had been designed very well. The room was lit with different colored lights. Stereos had been set up all around the room, surrounded the dancers with a net of music.

Sasuke walked around blindly for a few moments, not being able to the one he was looking for.

He took a sigh and switched his left hand from holding the rose to his right hand. He took his right and ran it through his hair.

"Where is he?" He said as he continued searching. Right now, his heart was pumping faster then it never had in his life. He for once, actually cared about what someone thought about him.

"Sasuke!" He heard a muffled scream from behind.

Casually, Sasuke Uchima (or Uchiha) turned around and saw Hinata running towards him.

He took a breath.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied back in a bun. She wore a dress that was slung over one shoulder and draped on the ground. It was completely black except for the small specs of silver that were on it. She was stunning.

"Hello Hinata." He said, regaining his composure.

She caught t up to him and gave him a smile.

"You look….amazing." He said, his eyes slightly wide. He never saw the real beauty in his cousin before.

"Thank you." She said nervously.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked, felling the prick in his finger from the rose.

Hinata gave a smile once again.

"No, I haven't but don't worry. You will see him at the ceremony." Hinata said.

"_That's right. The Mid Term Ceremony." _Sasuke said.

The Mid Term Ceremony is a simply Ceremony of an half an hour when the whole school gathers, sitting at tables and listen to important things the teachers have to say. It turns the dance into a formal banquet for the split time. It was the only way the committee was able to convince the principle, the new principle, to have the dance.

"Why?" Sasuke said. It was a tradition that each class sat together. Naruto was in 10-B, Sasuke was in 12-D.

Hinata gave a larger smile.

"My date had some doing." Hinata said shyly.

"Your date?" Sasuke said, blinking. Hinata got a date?

"Yes. But, you seem to have enough problems on your hands. "Hinata said, pointing behind Sasuke.

Slowly, Sasuke turned around to see a Sakura walked towards him, a rose in hand.

"Hinata!" A voice said. Sasuke turned around to see a boy with deep purple eyes, a tuxedo, a shy smirk and messy black hair on his face walking towards.

"Sasuke, Masaki. Masaki, Sasuke. Good luck." She said, as she introduced the tow, and pulled Masaki away.

"Nice meeting you!" The boy tried to say over the music, but was drowned out by the loud sounds and the distance between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke, not worried at all about Hinata's date, Sasuke turned around to see Sakura about five feet away.

"Hello…" Sakura said shyly.

Naruto was leaning against the western wall, one leg propped up against it, his head leaned back. He was being drowned out by a sound by his favorite band, TM Revolution.

He nodded his head slightly, completely lost in the moment. Until, in his brain, flashed an image of Sasuke.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked at his seat. Still there was a rose wrapped in wrapping paper.

Naruto smiled. He was hoping he could give the rose to Sasuke soon. He was very anxious to see what the blacked haired teen had to say.

"Hello." A voice said from the side.

"Do you mind if I use your seat?" The voice said again.

Naruto turned to see someone who looked like….Hinata, except he was a boy. He had the same type of white eyes and had the same smell. He had brown hair that was tied back and wore a white button shirt that was tucked in to a pair of brown slacks.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he picked up the rose so that the teen could sit down.

"It is quite all right. By the way, my name is Neji." The boy said, extending his hand.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde teen said as excepted his hand and shook it.

"What class are you in?" Naruto asked.

"12-D." Neji said, standing up so he could stand next to Naruto. Naruto noticed the boy was about one inch taller then him.

"That's the same class as Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes, I sit next to him." Neji said.

They were then silent.

"And who is that rose for?" Neji asked.

Naruto blushed. The pumping of the blood in his ears was so strong, he could not hear the music.

"A special person." Naruto said, clutching the paper tighter.

"Well who ever it is, certainly is a lucky person to get a guy like you." Neji said.

" I am going Naruto." Neji said as he gave the boy a small smile.

"You are not staying for the dance?" Naruto said.

Neji shook his head.

"I have to protect someone." Neji simply said with a smile.

"I will see you soon." He said as he gave a slightly wave, and then, blended in with the dancers.

Naruto blinked.

"That was odd." He said as eh started his search fro Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldly to Sakura.

She was still shuffling her feet and looking at the floor, her rose wrapped in a pink paper.

"This….this is for you." She said, throwing out her hands to Sauske.

With a look of disgust on his face, Sasuke placed his own rose in his mouth and began to unwrap the girls rose.

To no surprise, it was black.

Sasuke sighed and gave Sakura her rose back. He then took his own rose of his mouth so that he could talk.

"Look Sakura, I don't like you and I never will." Sasuke simply said.

"But…" Sakura pleaded. She was going to ask to give her a chance, but Sasuke shut her up.

"I don't like you at all. You are not what I am looking for or who I have my eyes set on." Sasuke said.

"Well, I can change." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh? Well, can you change into a blonde haired, blue eyes teen in class 10-B with a ditz like attitude but with a heart of gold?" He said, raising one eye brow.

Sakura paused for a moment. Who was Sasuke talking about? Then it hit her.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

Sasuke gave a confidant nod.

"So leave me alone." Sasuke said, turning his back and continuing his search for Naruto.

Sakura was left to stand there alone. Ino, who was close by, saw the whole thing. She came running over to her friend to comfort her, but as soon as she came, Sakura ran out of the building in tears.

Thank the lord that is was time for the Ceremony. Naruto was able to find his own table easily and, as if the gods had graced him, the name tags said, in order of seating; Masaki, Hinata, Clyde, Sasuke, Naruto and like that in a circle.

"Well, hello." The boy Clyde said. Clyde was a senior who was a total jock, and he showed it. He wore a white muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. He had shades to hid that he was blind, and white hair that fell over his shades.

"Hi!" Naruto said happily taking his seat.

"You know the others at this table, correct?" Clyde said. Something about Clyde, Naruto didn't really like.

"Yep." Naruto said with a nod.

Then, as if on cue from a plea, Hinata and Masaki, a boy in Naruto's class came walking over, followed by a frustrated looking Sasuke.

"_Here we go." _Naruto said as he took in a gulp of air.

He stood up and smiled at Hinata and Masaki who smiled back. He then turned to see Sasuke looking at him, a blank stare in his eyes.

"Hello." Sasuke said as he took his seat. All this time he was looking for Naruto and he was right here!

"Hi." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke looked over at Clyde, a bodyguard for Itachi. There was a glint in the man's eyes that wasn't normal.

But before Sasuke could say anything, the lights dimmed and there stood the bew principle.

He took a small bow and smiled at a few people.

"As you know…" But both Naruto and Sasuke were not paying attention.

"_What am I going to do?" _Both teens thought.

"_I'll just give it to him right before everyone starts to dance. That will be the best time. When everyone stands up for the Slow dance right after the Ceremony." _Sasuke thought and gave a mental nod.

"_I can do it." _Naruto thought as he heard the end of the speech from the principle.

"….And let the party start!" The man said with the throwing of a fist in the air.

Everyone clapped and stood up as they were going to go back to the dance.

Hinata smiled and saw the two boys, both very pale from fright.

"Lets go Masaki." Hinata said giving her date a warm smile and standing up, pulling him to the dance floor.

Naruto gave her a small smile. Hinata always knew how to help.

"I will be going also." Clyde standing up.

Now Sasuke and Naruto were alone.

"Umm…. I…" Naruto said, but Sasuke beat him to it.

Sasuke was not the type of person to beat around the bush.

"This is for you." Sasuke said, holding out the rose.

Naruto blinked in surprise. He placed his own rose down and took the package in light blue paper out. He slowly unwrapped it.

He gasped. Within was a beautiful black rose with a pure red lace around the center tied into a heart.

"Do you accept?" Sasuke said nervously. He could see the expression in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto shook his head.

"First, let me give you mine." Naruto said smiling. He then handed Sasuke the rose.

Sasuke, blinked just like Naruto and carefully took the present and unwrapped it.

Within, was also, a black rose. But its thread was pure blue.

"I do." Sasuke said, feeling a strange feeling in his chest.

Naruto smiled.

"So do I!" Naruto said, cocking his head to the side.

Something in Sasuke felt so right. Know that he told Naruto what he felt, he felt…complete.

But there was still one more thing. Naruto had to say that he loved Sasuke for Sasuke to fell like this was true love. He had fallen in love with someone before, but they never gave his love back. He couldn't go through that again.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke said as he noticed the lights dim and a slow dance coming on.

Naruto nodded slowly.

Sasuke stood up from the chair and held out his hand to Naruto, who accepted it. Sasuke then pulled Naruto onto the dance floor and gently but strongly pulled his body close. He smelled the smell of nature and human, a special Naruto scent fill his senses. It took a lot of strength to keep from buckling.

"Umm Sasuke. I don't know how to dance." Naruto said, blushing.

Sasuke smiled.

"You are safe in my hands." Sasuke said kindly.

He then placed Naruto's hand on Sasuke waist hand put his hand on Naruto's waist. He then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto did the same.

Then Sasuke took a step back, and Naruto leaned in. He then took a step to the right and then up. Naruto followed.

They continued to dance, with Sasuke in the lead, a small smile on his face. Before long, it was like he was in a dancing trance.

The song continued for a few more minutes for it stopped with a single note of a paino.

"_Its time."_ Sasuke thought.

He pulled Naruto close to him, there lips inches apart.

"I love you." Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto eyes turned wide. Sasuke loved him? Was hearing right?

"I…I love…" but before Naruto could finsh, there was a deafening sound and a large burst.

A tyrant of wind whipped around the roon, throwing teens and items all around. Naruto was thrown from Sauske arms and tossed three feet away.

The fury lasted for about two more seconds. Sasuke lay there, smoke from electrical burst filling the room.

With a grunt, Sasuke stood up. Groans filled the room.

"_What did this?"_ Sasuke thought.

Then, a burst of chakra filled the room ann Sasuke took in front of him.

The smoke was thick, but for a split second, it was like a rip and it was clear.

Standing there was Clyde, a demonic look in his eyes and a helpless, knocked out Naruto in his eyes.

Standing next to him, was Itachi.

"No." Sasuke said his eyes wide with fear. He took one step, but then there was a whipping of wind and Naruto and the group was gone.

"No." Sasuke said collapsing to his knees, tears running down his face without any control.

He lost Naruto to his brother.

NO!" He yelled.

The two black rose's were once whole were now only petals dancing in the wind. The twirled and lifted into the opening in the ripped roof, and went their own separate ways, never to see one another again.

Just like Sasuke and Naruto.

Chapter Twelve: Done!

Ok that was sad, I know! And yes I did split up Sasuke and Naruto! Sorry! But look on the bright side, they love one another!

Ok, so chapter thirteen is just... another chapter! See you soon.


	15. Chapter 15: United Forces

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Ok so here is chapter thirteen! Something good is gong to happen. I promise ! SO here we go, on with chapter thirteen! I must say, this chapter might be only like three pages. But I said that last time and it was six so, just take it as it comes!

**Chapter Thirteen: **

**United Forces**

Sasuke walked out of the crushed gymnasium, his body swaying as if he was drunk. The only thing that filled his thoughts was one thing. Naruto.

"Sasuke." A mild voice said behind him.

Sasuke didn't even turn around for he knew who it was. A soft hand was place don his shoulder.

"Itachi took him." Sasuke said to Hinata.

Silence.

"I lost him." Sasuke said, feeling his legs buckle.

"I….it wasn't your fault." Hinata said comfortable.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I should have been their to protect him. I should have reacted quicker." Sasuke said, feeling tears form in the corner of his eyes.

Silence once more.

"Well, don't mope there, lets go and get him." A voice said from behind the two.

Hinata and Sasuke turned to see a familiar Neji standing there. Hinata took a fighting stance, but Sasuke put his hand up.

"Us?" Sasuke said, brushing away the tears quickly.

"Yes, he is my friend after all." Neji said, pushing his body off from the wall.

"Do you know who we are going against?" Sasuke said coldly.

"We are going up against the Uchiha syndicate." Neji said matter of fact like.

"You are willing to risk your life to go to such a place?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. Something about Neji was not right.

"That's right." Neji said.

"But I wont be going alone. We have back up." Neji said.

"What backup?" Hinata asked, still not very confident in this boy.

Neji gave a small grin. With the snap of two fingers a ball of dust appeared.

Standing there, was a boy, with red hair and deep green eyes and a gourd on his back.

Now, both Hinata and Sasuke took up a fighting stance. This was Gaara of the Dessert. He could not be trusted.

"Relax. Another close friend of mine." Neji said.

Gaara gave a cold stare to Sasuke.

"Iam here for no other reason then to complete a job. Don't get in my way." Gaara said.

Sasuke gave a scowl.

"I don't think four people is enough." Sasuke said. Actually, he wanted to do this by himself.

"Then make the number six." Two voices said.

Everyone around to see an Ino and a Sakura standing there.

"No." Sasuke simply said.

"This is not the time to be picky, Sasuke." Neji said.

"We have skills." Ino said. She also had her own motives taking this job.

"We don't need you." Sasuke said. He really couldn't believe he was doing this! Taking down help? He knew the Uchiha Syndicate had a big group of assassins and people to defend Itachi. They would need everyone that could to help.

"Yes you do." Sakura said, speaking up.

Everyone looked at her in shock and noticed the gleam of pleading and strength in her eyes.

"We might only be from the Osan Syndicate, be we have strengths. I am very smart and know things that you don't know about your own Syndicate. And Ino, she had a technique called Brain Transfer, allowing her to be a great spy. You might not like us, Sasuke, but we are a great asset to the team." She said, taking in a breath.

Sasuke, just stared at her. Then, gave a nod.

"Fine." Sasuke said, giving an annoying wave.

Three different Syndicates, united under one goal; to save a teen named Naruto. They must now put aside their differences and family struggles for one single things, a task that most adults cannot do.

"I'm coming Naruto." Sasuke said as him, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, and Ino all began running to the west, three miles away from the Syndicate's hid out.

"Just hold on." Sasuke s clenching his hands and stopping tears from falling.

"I will kill you Itachi. I swear." Sasuke said opening his eyes, now red with small dots of black.

Chapter Thirteen: Done!

Ok that sucked, I know. Please don't kill me! but next chapter will be better and it is Naruto's event at the same time!

See you later


	16. Chapter 16: Never

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Ok, this is part two! Here, we are going to see Naruto's part of what happened! This chapter might also be short (Don't kill me please!) Just because…it basically explanation. Here we go!

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Never**

Naruto felt a strong pain in his head, like a bubbling of some type. He tried to move his body, but something held him back.

"Don't try it boy." The large body that was carrying him said. Strong arms surrounded the blonde's body.

Naruto mustered up all his strength and pulled his head around.

"Cl..Clyde?" Naruto said wearily as his vision became more clear.

The man gave a small, evil smile.

"Yep." Clyde said with a nod. He shifted the boy's weight.

"Why?" Naruto croaked out.

The moonlight reflected off of Clyde's face, allowing Naruto to see him, and his demented smile.

"Go to sleep." Clyde said, pulling out a small vile. He opened it with his mouth and put it to Naruto's nose.

Narto's vision began to blur. All his senses began to become numb and it was hard for him to stay awake.

"Sas….Sasuke." Naruto managed to get out before his body became limp. His head fell backwards and let out a small sigh as his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

"Stupid kid." Clyde said as he shook his head and looked up. He was reaching the chamber rooms of the Uchiha Syndicate, a large basement with many doors.

Clyde looked around and found one that wasn't occupied by any of Itachi's test subjects; room 141.

"This is good." He said with a wave of his right hand. The lock shuddered and came off. With another wave, the door opened.

Clyde threw the blonde in and closed the door without a second thought. He placed the lock on and walked out.

Naruto awoke to a small drop of water that hit his head. He brushed it away, as if it was some annoyance.

"Five more minutes…" He groaned. But the water didn't stop.

He slowly lifted his body up and saw he was laying in some type of stone room. He looked around, nothing but stone and a large wooden door.

Then he remembered.

Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. How could this be? Where was Sasuke?

"Sasuke…" He said sadly, remembered the raven haired teen and their o so close kiss.

He pulled his legs close to his chest so that he could rest his chin on his knees. He looked around, and noticed there were other rooms. H could hear the sound of nails scratching against the wall, which slightly scared him.

Where was he anyway? He had never seen such a place, it was like a dungeon.

There was the sound of foot against stone that echoed throughout the room. Naruto's eyes became wide as he pulled himself into the corner. The steps got louder and louder until they stopped right in front of Naruto's cell.

The door slowly opened, revealing a man who looked somewhat like Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and ran over to the man. But before he could take four steps a pain of fire and lightning shook his body, making him collapse.

"Hello, Kyuubi Heir." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

Naruto awoke, once more. This time though, he awoke to the sound of titanium shackles being strapped onto his wrist and ankles.

"Where…" He muttered.

"My private room." The voice said as it stepped out of the shadows.

"You." Naruto said, remember the man from before, who looked like Sasuke, but was not Sasuke.

"Hello, Naruto." Itachi said.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as the two men backed away. Naruto tried to break free, but the shackles were to tight.

"An enemy." Itachi said, his eyes narrowing.

"Where….am I?" He said as he felt his energy weaken. To much movement.

"You are in my lair, Kyuubi Heir." Itachi said, taking a seat on the throne.

"Kyuubi heir?" Naruto said with a blink.

"But that is a major Syndicate…." Naruto said, remembering history class.

"_So he really doesn't know." _Itachi thought with a smile.

"Lets make this easy for you. You have something I want, A power. Only you can control it, but if I am in control of you, then I can control the power." Itachi said pacing around the room.

"This machine, what it does, is gives people a technique called, Sharingan, but, with a little tweaking, I amble to place an illusion in your mind so that you will only obey me." Itachi said.

Naruto's eyes became two times as wide. What technique did he have? What skills?

"Ok then, let's start. OH, by the way. Try and keep your mind free of all thoughts. It will make it so there won't be as much pain." Itachi said with a smile and the snap of his fingers.

Two guards came back. They placed a headset that blocked his eyes by a metal plate and a neck brace on him. Instantly, a white picture.

There was then a hum that filled the room and a vibration that went through the shackles on Naruto's arms. Then, instantly ripples of bright pink, blue, and green lights filled the screen on Naruto's helmet.

Shocks rippled through the head set and the shackles, causing him to scream in pain.

Then, on his screen and in the ear pieces, Sasuke's voice came.

"I hate you." The voice said.

"You never meant anything to me. Didn't you know that?" The "Sasuke" said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said through screams of pain.

"How could you think I wanted you at all? I was just using you." The Sasuke said. The picture of a laughing Sasuke filled his mind.

"No…no you don't mean that." Naruto said as the pain stopped for a second before starting up again.

"You ignorant little twit. You don't know anything." The Sasuke said laughing.

Then, on the screen came a picture of Sakura and Sasuke, her leaning on his shoulder filled Naruto's mind. Sasuke then smiled and kissed her passionately.

"You meant nothing to me." Sasuke said, pulling apart from the girl's mouth.

"No…" Naruto said, ignoring the physical pain and focusing on the emotional pain. He didn't notice the claws on his hands or the scars on his cheek. He was ignorant to the long fangs or the arched back ears.

"You….you never loved me?" Naruto said, crying.

"NO." The Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. Then, a picture of Hinata also came.

"I hate you to." Hinata said, smiling.

"You were always so stupid." Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura said at the same time.

"How could anyone care for you?" Sasuke said.

"No…" Naruto said through crying and shaking his head. Charka filled the air.

"Yes." Itachi said.

"Sir, what does the machine do?" Clyde asked.

"It is simple. The machine taps into the darkness and most powerful part of the Chakra bank of the body. It then makes a false image and thought that will make the person angry and sad at the same time. Then, the person lives that illusion, at the same time it keeps the strongest charka in activation." Itachi said.

"So, the false illusion is that Sasuke hates Naruto, which he doesn't. When Sasuke comes, which he does, he won't able to kill the Kyuubi heir, but the Kyuubi heir will be able to, because his powers will be mine."

"Very cleaver." Clyde said.

The machine gave one final hum, and then, the pain stopped.

The two men came back, and undid the head set and the neck set.

"SO, Kyuubi, do you wish to kill Sasuke?" Itachi said.

Naruto huffed and puffed. Slowly, his powers began to retreat.

"I…I have been told….I am very stubborn." Naruto said, looking up. A small smirk filled Naruto's face, along with beads of sweat and tears.

"Sasuke….would never does that to me…" Naruto said.

"He loves me,…. And I love him…and you will never….never…split us up." Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi gave his first angry glare. How could someone be so stubborn? The machine was on power five. Humans can only take power one, anything higher and they will die. This boy, even if he did have strong powers, should have only be able to take level four. Itachi did power five just to be safe.

"Fine." Itachi said.

"Up it up to power seven." Itachi said.

The men put the headsets back on and walked to the machine.

"Sasuke…" Naruto managed to get out before the machine cranked up again.

The screams of the blonde filled the room once more.

Chapter fourteen: Done!

…. Ok, that was slightly strange. I had to write another sad chapter and an action chapter put together.

Ok, the next chapter will be when the whole group reaches the Uchiha Syndicate and….things happen…. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17: Kyuubi and Uchiha

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Here we go…. Not really much to say about this chapter, except that its chapter Fifteen. Thanks again for reading! This, isn't the last chapter by the way. BTW, happy Valentine's Day!

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Kyuubi and Uchiha **

Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, and Neji (who I will refer to as the Rescue), finally reached the Uchiha Syndicates HQ. It was a large building that was like a Chinese building. It was a pavilion with four stories above ground and twenty guards surrounding the landscape.

"You know of the secret levels, yes?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke nodded. "There are four levels above ground, but five levels below ground. The below ground levels are where the Syndicate does the most awful things." Sasuke said a small glaze in his eyes.

"We have company." Gaara simply said, giving a small point with his head to the gate. Three guards, all with tranquilizers, walking forward.

"Sir, Sasuke!" One of the guards said, squinting through the darkness. But, when the guar saw two of the Kyuubi Syndicate members with the boy, all three guards started firing.

But, the needles never hit because they were stopped by a wall of sand. The sand caught the needles, and with one twirl, crunched them.

"Sa…sand?" One of the guards stuttered. Then, instantly, the sand churned and shot at the men and consumed them quickly, dragging them underground.

"Lets go." Gaara said as he called back the sand. There was no residue of humans.

Sasuke nodded and walked up the gate, and pulled out a small key. He slipped it in, turned the knob. There was a glare of blue chakra and then the gate vibrate and disappeared.

"Lets go." Neji whispered. Rescue ran quickly, their bodies low to the ground to stay out a reach of the scanning lights. They quickly reached the doorway with no complications. Sasuke looked left, and then right, noticing that there were no guards.

"Behind you." He heard Ino say. All six teens turned around and saw three more guards, this time, semi-automatics in hand.

"Show your stuff." Neji said, smiling at Gaara.

Gaara, giving a demonic smile. Sand poured out in a blink of an eye, and surrounded the six teens in a large dome of hard sand.

The bullets were fired, striking the shield and bouncing off with no effect.

The bullets stopped, the shooters guessing that them shooting at a shield of sand wouldn't do any good. Then, like a trap, the shield churned and exploded outward, slamming a large rock wall at the shooters.

Their bodies were impailed with large pieces of earth, rock pillars stabbing through their skulls and chest.

"Blood… Gaara whispered, his head low. But everyone could see a smile.

Sasuke brushed off the feeling of uneasiness and recited something. The large door open with a small hum.

Everyone stood silent as they looked down the long pass that was like a medieval kingdom.

"Lets go." Neji said once more.

Itachi set in his chair, drinking more red wine. This show of the screams of the Kyuubi heir was interesting.

"Sir, the group in here." A guard said, bringing in a small screen. It showed in four different angels the six teens running down the pass.

"Excellent. Let us bring out the gases." Itachi said standing up and waving his hand. The screams of Naruto stopped and turning into pants.

"So what do you think of Sasuke Uchiha know?" Itachi said. He was for once, nervous. He had uped he machine to power nine and the boy still would not succumb.

"I….I….I hate him…" Naruto said as he raised his head. His eye were pure red with no pupils. His claws were now five inches long and his fangs, two inches long. He had ears of a fox (like Inuyasha!).

The heir had been born.

Sasuke had memorized the route to the torture room. The reason why, he hid deep in his memories. But it had once come in handy.

Almost there. Sasuke said as everyone jumped into the elevator. Bullets flew by and narrowly missed them.

"That was close." Neji said as Hinata typed in a secret code. The machine shifted and then went down quickly, reaching the lower floor in mere seconds.

The door opened and opened to a large pass. It was deep underground. Stalactites made the pass slightly eerie and the temperature had dropped about ten degrees. At the end of the pass was a large, pure stone pothole.

"That was easy." Sakura said with a slight happiness in their voice as they walked closer and closer.

"To easy." Sasuke said quietly.

Then, a soft hiss filled the room. Light violet colored gas seeped through the ceiling, reaching down quickly and encompassing everyone.

"What is this?" Neji said between coughs.

Sasuke had never seen this gas. It was a new tool of Itachi. What did it do?

Then, as soon as the gas came and the coughs were gone, the gas thinned and disappeared.

Sasuke opened his eyes and felt a small sting. He brushed away tears and looked around. Everyone seemed to be fine.

"Well then, that was odd." Neji said as he gave a soft shrug and started to walk.

Then, instantly a soft hand pressed against his wrist, causing him t cough blood.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said, looking.

Hinata stood there, above Neji, here eyes filled with swirling black haze.

"Behind you." Gaara said.

Sasuke quickly turned around and jumped, dodging a kunai by an inch.

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura and Ino with the same haze.

" I see." Sasuke said.

"A gas….to weaken girls?" Neji said as he stood up and dodged the next slam, landing close to the other boys.

"No. The gas weakens the mind and makes doubt more present. Somehow, the gas was able to activate fear and doubt in such a powerful way, that they have switched sides." Sasuke said, taking a step back.

"Well, this should be fun. One girl for each of us." Neji said putting up a stance.

"No. The more time we waste, the more time Naruto is in danger." Gaara said simply readying his sand.

"Can you take two?" Sasuke simply said, taking a glance at the pothole. It was only about twenty feet away. He was sure he could make it.

"More blood for me? I'll take that offer." Gaara said summoning the sand and pulling out his two hand guns.

Neji nodded knowing that he would be forced to fight Hinata.

Hinata jumped forward, but Neji jumped between the two and parried the attack, and then tried to deliver two blows. Hinata parried them also and the dance continued.

Ino and Sakura jumped backwards, dodging the sand and throw kunais.

"Pathetic." Gaara said, shaking head.

Sasuke, taking this chance, dashed forward towards the pot hole. He held his body low, readying for the jump.

He was close, when a cold blade dug into his thigh. Sasuke tripped in pain and fell to the ground rolling and tumbling.

Gaara snorted. He must be losing his touch. Quickly he summoned a sand shield to block the attacks of the girls.

Sasuke gave a grind of teeth and pulled out the kunai. Blood gushed from his leg, but he ignored it and stood up. Great pain of lightning went through his leg, but he brushed it aside.

He quickly pulled out a small vile of green and poured it carelessly on the wound.

Acid hissed like before, but he continued to walk.

He reached the hole in the wall and with a wave of his hand, it opened. He grabbed the railings on the side and threw his body down the chute, his body soaring down the pass.

"_Good luck, Sasuke." _Gaara and Neji thought.

Kakashi and Iruka dodged the guards quickly and with kunais, Jutsus, the one half Sharingan, and skills they were able to take out all the guards pretty easily.

"That wasn't hard." Iruka said as he looked at his map. He was very close. Behind this door was a blank room and then, the holding room in which Naruto was being held.

"Let's hope we are not to late." Kakashi said as she gently kicked a body aside. He pushed the door opened, giving way to a room with a small mist.

Kakashi groaned.

"Not now Zabusa." He said, running his hand through his silver hair.

A chuckle of darkness filled the air.

"But now is the best time." The mist said as it swirled and gave form to a bare chest man with wrapping around his mouth and breeches on his legs.

"We have somewhere to be." Iruka said sternly.

"Quiet." Zabusa said.

"I have a score to settle with Kakashi." He said again.

"This will only take a second, Iruka." Kakashi said.

"I agree." Zabusa said.

And then, with a whirl of chakra, both men were gone.

Itachi waited, tapping his finger. His brother was close. Very close. He would fall down the chute and be about three feet away from the door that lead to here.

"I hope you are ready to kill, Naruto." Itachi said.

Naruto gave a nod.

"_How can I do this?" _He thought

"_Easily you know he never loved you." _His consciousness said.

"_But how do I know? I only remember those memories. Nothing that happened before or after." _Naruto's common sense said.

"_Love can play tricks on you." _The implanted piece said.

"_But, Sasuke loves me….he would never do this." _Naruto argued.

"_Maybe, but he did. Shhh! He's coming. Act now, think later." _The voice said as the door opened.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, seeing Naruto being petted by Itachi.

"Hello." Naruto simply said.

"Come on, we are going." Sasuke said, walking forward.

"We are? I think you have it wrong." Naruto said with a slight hiss in his voice.

"_How can I be saying this? This isn't me! Stop it! Stop speaking for me! Sasuke!" _Naruto's brain said. But no matter what, he just kept on talking.

"You are the only one who is leaving, and you are going straight to hell." Naruto said.

Chapter Fourteen: Done!

(Crys) I can't believe I just wrote such a chapter! I am so sorry! That was sad in my opinion, but, what I say really doesn't matter! Its up to the readers!

As you see, we have Iruka and Kakashi back (does a dance)! So, I really want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! We have now…..8791 hits, and 99 reviews! Thank you so much! In only a week and a half we have gotten so much, I really don't know how to thank you all except to continue writing and to write a sequel! Once again, Happy Valentine's day!


	18. Chapter 18: Sasuke

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Wow! I might get another chapter done today! This is gonna be sweet (cranks up Jpop CD)! OK, here we go!

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"**Sasuke….." **

Sasuke took a shock to his chest. Not a physical, but an emotional shock. But he quickly recovered and gave a glare to Itachi.

"What have you done to him?" Sasuke shot.

Itachi gave a smile, but continued to pet Naruto. "I have done nothing, except tweaking his mind a tad." Itachi said.

Sasuke glared again. With a shift of his eyes, he looked and saw the machine, drops of blood around the pit.

"You use that machine on him?" Sasuke said, his eyes once turning red.

"Ahh, you wish to use the Sharingan against me?" Itachi said.

"To answer your question, yes. It worked wonders, changing his mind so he hates you." Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke said, anger making his voice and body shake.

"Because, my Sasuke. I can not have my heir, the one who will rule the Uchiha Syndicate, distracted by the foolish heir of the Kyuubi Syndicate.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to black.

"Wha…What?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke. I'm surprised you couldn't tell." Naruto said, standing up and shaking his head.

Sasuke takes a step back.

"You….you are the heir? The one who is pure evil? The one who killed our parents?" Sasuke said, his body shaking. He couldn't tell if this was anger, or sadness. But, his Sharingan didn't come.

"You know nothing do you?" Itachi said.

"_This is certainly make him angry. This time, his full Sharingan will come. And when he activates it, Naruto will kill him." _Itachi thought.

"I killed our parents. I did it to perfect my Sharingan. And, how can this pathetic, kid be such a threat to our Syndicate?" Itachi said, a sneer on his face.

Sauske's heart stopped. The only sound he could here was his own soft breath.

"You…you killed them?" Sasuke said quietly.

"You killed them." Sasuke said louder.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" He said, yelling. His eyes glowed a pure red and then, the Sharignan came forth.

Without waiting, he jumped forward, his kunai in hand.

Itachi, was still smiling.

"Can you kill me, Sauske?" Naruto said, who jumped in between, another glare on his face.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his jump. He flipped, and landed on the floor, three feet away from Naruto.

He couldn't hate him, no matter what Itachi told him. He…was the first person that Sasuke had felt he needed to protect. He cared for Naruto.

"I'll save you…" Sasuke said as he raised his kunai.

"I will take this evil out of you." Sasuke said baring his weapon.

"If the shedding of my blood is what is needed to save you from this evil, then so be it!" Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked for a second, gave an eerie and dark like smile, and then clenched his claws around Sasuke's throat. His nails dug into the young teens neck, causing four small trickles of blood to come out.

Even thought Sasuke was in pain he just gave a small smile.

"Does this make you happy, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Will this set you free of the curse that my brother has put upon you." Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked once more. For a split second, his eyes changed back to blue, but then, back to red.

Naruto lowered his arms, releasing the grip on the Uchiha heir.

"I….I just want one thing." Sasuke said.

"One kiss, before I die, from the only one I loved, and the only one I will ever love." Sasuke said.

Without waiting for a response, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a embrace. It was slightly rough, for the lack of time, but it was full of pure love.

The young raven haired boys lips were soft and pleasantly warm. Sasuke pressed slightly, his eyes closed, hopeful to save every moment.

Itachi cringed. What was his brother doing? No matter, Naruto will kill him momentarily.

But Naruto didn't back off. His eyes simply became wide and a small gasp was muffled from the kiss.

Instantly, his eyes changed back. His nails retracted like a snake from the cold and his whiskers disappeared as if they were never there. With a small crunch of bone, his ears went back and he was back to normal.

Sasuke separated from the teen, and looked into his sky blue eyes, happy that he had gotten his Naruto back.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said with a small smile. He could feel the tears coming.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke-chan….." Naruto said kindly. But Sasuke didn't stop him, he just hugged him tightly.

But, before Naruto could hug back, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward, unconscious.

Sasuke caught him. Fear jumped in his heart, but subsided slightly when he remembered the machine. He had lost all of his energy.

"What….what happened?" Itachi said astonished.

Sasuke slumped to the ground, cradling Naruto. His eyes were hung low and Itachi could not see what his expression was.

"I didn't never met the old Kyuubi Heir. I didn't even know what he was like, except for the lies you told me. I have fallen for this heir, the new Naruto. And even, if he changes, changes to Kyuubi, or into the heir once more, I will still like him and stay by his side! I will protect him!" Sasuke yelled between tears.

Itachi was taken aback.

"How touching." Itachi said, gathering his chakra. Ten small orbs of light surrounded Itachi.

"Do you know I lied to you, brother?" Itachi said.

"TO protect you. I wanted the best for my little brother. I wanted him to grow up happy." Itachi said.

Sasuke shook his head and hugged Naruto tighter. The blonde's breath was shallow and a small sweat was beginning to form.

"you wanted me to be like you." Sasuke said.

"And that is the best for you." Itachi said.

"NO! You never knew what was best for me! I never wanted to be the heir! I wanted to be a normal teen! To live a normal life!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't control his emotions. All his feeling were just pooring out.

"You always wanted to be the heir, don't lie to me. That stupid boy. That heir has changed you." Itachi said coldly.

"NO…." Sasuke said between shaking from anger.

"How…how long did you know? How long did you know I was housing the heir?" Sasuke asked.

"Since the day I came and I felt that energy. I knew it was the heir. I was just waiting for you to tell me. But you never did, and I knew Haku knew. He was the one who aided you in housing him." Itachi said.

"_What happened to Haku anyway?" _Sasuke thought.

"And so I killed him." Itachi said.

Once again, Sasuke's heart stopped.

"You….you killed him?" Sasuke said. Haku was always one of his closest friends. One of the people who was there for him when he cried or when he was happy. Haku cared for him so much and would do anything for the Syndicate.

"He was a problem. Just like Naruto is." Itachi said.

Sasuke was so angry, he couldn't move. He just held Naruto tighter.

"And know, step aside, for I am going to kill him." Itachi said as the ten orbs swirled.

Sasuke held Naruto tighter, hugged the boy into a embrace.

"Well then. I will kill you to." Itachi said with a flick of his wrist.

"Goodbye, brother." Itachi said as the orbs shook and flew towards the teens.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, hugging the boy so tight that he swear he heard a bone crack. He only wanted to be with Naruto, and even if death was the only way this could happen, then so be it.

"I love you.." Sasuke said.

Chapter sixteen: Done!

(Crys again) That was…..touching. I love this story so much! Thank you all of you! We now have 100 reviews! (Sasuke, Naruto, Thread-Sage and all the readers/reviewers do the cha cha slide)! Thank you ever so much!

I would also like to thank all the people who made the characters for the poll. This is so hard to choice, but the poll does not close until tomorrow, but still. I have liked…..fifteen people to choose from and everyone was so good in making characters! So, I will have the answers probably on Thursday night. I would also specifically like to thank Love Squared for being one of my first reviewers and who always (except once) reviews my chapter first! Thank you and I hope you stick tuned for my sequel and other Naruto fics!

One more type of person I would like to thank are the people who took the poll and fit the characters to the story. Don't get me wrong, I thank you all, but it is easier to see if the people work if you said they are part of like the Osan Syndicate, for something like that.

One more thing; there will be a page with the people who won and who their characters are, just as a reference.

Thank you once more and see you tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19: Eyes

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Chapter Seventeen…… Not really a lot to say…… Oh, another thing, That ten chakra ball thing, is a technique that I made up! You will see it once again, but for record I call it… (trumpets blow) Deci-Jutsu!

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Eyes**

The ten balls swirled down, but never struck Naruto, nor Sasuke. Sasuke still had his eyes held closed.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. A shield of some sort shielded him from the light.

"Sand?" Sasuke croaked as he saw the shield ripple and slither back. Sasuke turned around and saw team Rescue.

Sakura was slightly wounded, a brush on her left leg and her right sleeve ripped off. Hinata had small blood stains on her shirt, but that's all. It seemed that Neji had shown mercy on her. Ino, had no injuries at all, except for a small cut on her arm.

Neji, on the other hand, had lots of blood over his body. His shirt was ripped in half, and what was left was weighed down by blood. Gaara had no scratches on his body either, but he no longer had a handgun to fight with.

"Sas….Sasuke…" An awaking Naruto said. Sasuke looked down, and saw a smiling blonde teen.

"Hey.." Sasuke said, helping the teen stand.

Naruto, somehow, had a quick recovery time. The boy was already had his energy back, at least, enough to stand by himself and speak.

"I…I remember…." Naruto said, grabbing his head. His eyes were squinted shut a as a headache came along.

Sasuke put his hand to the boy's mouth, silencing him.

"We'll talk later." Sasuke said smiling. Him and Naruto would also do a lot of other things later on………

"Right now, we have other things to deal with." Neji said, as the group limped forward.

"Neji?" Naruto said.

Neji smiled. "Yes. It's me Naruto." Neji said, walking forward to the boy.

"And you Gaara?" Naruto said a small, almost lifeless smile.

Gaara gave a small nod. As Neji walked over and pushed the boy aside.

Itachi stood silent, still shocked. How could this have happened? His plan was so well executed.

"Leave him alone." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi with a glint in his eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Sasuke said growling.

Itachi gave a small, cold smile.

"You can't hurt him. Not with all of us here." Sakura said slightly coldly and warmly.

Silence filled the room, with only the sound of breathing filling the room. Itachi was silent, not knowing what to do. Never before had so many people band together to fight him, to oppose him.

"Well, I hope I do not have say again that this boy is the heir, and standing here are two of the Kyuubi members." Itachi said, pointing his head towards Gaara and Neji.

Sasuke was s lightly taken aback, but not by much. He has practically figured it out that, since Naruto had connections with Gaara and Neji, after this situation he had unraveled that fact.

"I don't care." Sasuke said once more.

"You seem to think brother, that I am going to stop liking someone just because of their past. Naruto lost him memory, he wasn't depressed. This boy has true power, a true ability. He had touched a part of me that I have never felt before. I want to keep that felling alive. I want to stay with him." Sasuke said sternly.

"Love is a soft human emotion, brother." Itachi said.

"And not having no love can also weaken a person." Sasuke said, hugging Naruto's neck.

Even though Sasuke didn't say it, or express it, he was very afraid. He wasn't sure if him and Naruto would make it out of the Syndicate alive. It was just a matter of time before Itachi would give the word.

"You are so foolish." Itachi said, shaking his head.

The time of their death was coming….and soon.

"Don't call Sasuke foolish!" A slightly squeaky voice said.

Everyone looked with astonishment at Naruto, the young boy who had wrenched himself from Sasuke's grasp and was now standing alone, a small scowl on his face.

"He was always there for me! Always! He never let me down! I remember when I was attacked I heard his voice calling to me. He cares for me and he always will! Just….just because you don't have anyone who cares for you, doesn't mean you can hurt him!" Naruto yelled, his voice slightly shaking.

Sasuke took in a deep breath of the slightly cold air. Naruto, the young Naruto, had just stood up to the great Itachi?

Itachi's red eyes flickered for a moment back to the color black, but that didn't last for long. He then stuck out his right hand, sending a burst of cold air at the group.

Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, and Sakura were thrown back, their bodies colliding with the stone wall. Naruto, somehow was still standing, the wind seeming to not affect him at all

"Na…Naruto…." Sasuke said as he tried to stand up, but the pressure of the random wind was so strong, that he could barely move.

Itachi then threw his right hand, which stopped the flowing wind. But, in exchange, Naruto was lifted high in the air, his body surrounded by a pale black light. The sound of crunching bone filled the air. The screams and whimpers of the young teen caused everyone to flinch.

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, running forward.

"You move, and I'll crush this blonde's body." Itachi said, a look of craze in his eyes. He eyes were darting back in forth.

"Your crazy." Sasuke said. He noticed what was happening to him. It had happened to all of his test subjects. He was turning crazy from power.

But Sasuke knew that his brother was much more deadly then anyone who possessed the Shiringan. He could predict someone's movements, five seconds before the person even knew what they were going to do.

"Maybe, but….I…..don't mind." Itachi said with a smile as he clutched his hand tighter.

Naruto made a small yelp as three tears dropped down his face.

"Let him go!" Hinata yelled.

Itachi gave a hiss and a dark glare. Hinata's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fell forward.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"And you, Neji." Itachi said.

"How could you betray your blood?" Itachi said, a rumble filling the air. Small rocks shuttered and shook violently. The room began to moan and rocks began to shift.

"Your punishment will come now!" Itachi yelled.

The room became silent. All movement was paused. Then, Neji screamed out in pain. Large gashes appeared all over body, causing him to drop Hinata. Cool, cold maroon colored liquid poured from his body.

Gaara summoned his hand quickly and caught the teen.

"Gaa…." Neji said, his eyes slightly wide. Gaara had a stern expression on his face as the sand pulled him over, close to the red headed teens body.

Gaara grabbed Neji and held him tightly.

"I'll…I'll protect you." Gaara said awkwardly.

"Go to sleep. Heal you body…." Gaara whispered.

"Why…why?" Neji coughed as things became fuzzy.

Gaara said nothing. He didn't want to make Neji suffer in any way.

Neji instantly fell asleep, or was knocked out by the pain and lack of blood, which ever you prefer.

"Stop…..stop this,…." A soft, almost whispering voice said.

Itachi looked and blinked. The boy was talking?

"Please….stop….stop Itachi…" Naruto said between crying and yelps of pain.

_"How can this be?" _Itachi thought as slowly, ever so slowly, released the dark hold on the boy.

"Cant you see your hurting…..hurting your brother?" Naruto said, slowly he opened his eyes. The pain was so much, like millions of hot needles pressing at your bones, skin, veins, and brain. It was so much pain. But, if he showed that he was in pain, Itachi would hurt Sasuke and he couldn't have that happen.

"He…he has found someone he cares for…someone who is his friend." Naruto said, slowly being able to move his body. The pressure and the pain was beginning to subside.

There was a short pause before Naruto spoke again.

"I…can see you are in pain." Naruto.

"For your eyes are just like mine, mister." Naruto simply said.

Chapter Seventeen: Done!

STOPPP! Ok, this has gone on long enough! This chapter is had to stop their because it was a good place to stop. It really wasn't a cliff hanger, it was more like the end of a chapter (duh!).

I got that "For your eyes are just like mine, mister." Slightly from Fruit's Basket, and slightly from Naruto. The part exactly from Naruto? Do you remember when Haku first saw Zabusa? And he said "Your eyes are just like mine, mister."? That is where I got it from!

Ok, chapter eighteen will be coming soon! As a note, Sasuke and Naruto are about to make a VERY VERY VERY important decision. See ya later!


	20. Chapter 20:Decision

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Ok, so here is chapter eighteen! I would like to thank all 20 ppl who gave me characters! But sadly, half of you had to be cut. Please don't get mad at me! It was really really really hard to choose!

I have a few questions to ask certain people.

**Red and Blue Shinobi: **Both of you read my stories? WOW! That is coolness to the max! How do you two do it? Does like one of you read it and tell the other what happens? Or do both of you read it?

**Belladona and Nightshade: **Both of you read it? I am once again, honored! I am sorry that… You two are married? Congratulations! Hope you two have a happy life!

Ok then, so here we go! Chapter eighteen!

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Decision**

Itachi dropped the young teen, and Sasuke caught him. The older Uchiha was amazed. How could this young a boy, speak such powerful words? Such words that stunned the heart and struck the soul?

"_I'm growing soft." _Itachi thought, shaking his head.

"You can see nothing in my eyes. I am filled with only a personal desire to kill the Kyuubi Heir, and all of its members." Itachi said.

Sasuke gave a soft growl under his breath. Itachi was more evil by the day.

"I was once like you." Naruto said.

"I once was only filled with my duty to become the heir, and to do what my sensei told me to." Naruto spoke with a slight sound of pain in his voice as he slowly stood up.

"But a memory came back to be, a memory of my younger days. When someone came to me and aided me when I was in pain." Naruto said with a slight smile.

-Flashback-

_The young, seven year old Naruto ran around the large park. It was filled with many Sakura trees that were just past full bloom. Their petals were scattered all over the park, giving a peaceful essence in the air._

"_Don't go to far, Naruto." A late twenty year old silver haired man said, his legs crossed over one another and his right arm slung over the side of the bench._

_The young blonde teen gave a happy nod and went running off into the maze of trees. _

_Naruto was running happily, seeing kids his age and playing with the beautiful Sakura tree petals. Each one was like a snow flake to Naruto; everyone with a slight difference then the last. _

_Ten minutes pasted before Naruto came back, a blight smile on his face._

_But the blonde's smile soon saddened when he saw two men talking._

_The first man, was his sensei. His silver hair slightly blowing in the soft wind. His hands were crossed over his arms and he had a stern expression on his face. His lips were moving very quickly as he talked to the other person._

_The second, was a man Naruto didn't see so often. He had tanned skin that made him look like he was always in the sun. His brunette hair was tied into a ponytail in the back and he had a scar that crossed over his nose and his face. He eyes were flickering with a small evil, but Naruto could still tell that he was a kind person. The most Naruto knew about this person, if that his name was Iruka._

_Naruto walked closer, but silently do that he could hear the conversation. _

"_He is to young." Kakashi said shaking his head._

"_You know what Jun said. The time that the Nine Tailed Fox might return is drawing near." Iruka said._

_Kakashi gave a dismissing wave of his hand. "We don't know that for sure. We are not fully positive about that." Kakashi said matter of fact like._

"_We still shouldn't take the chance and endanger the Syndicate." Iruka said, almost yelling._

"_Is that all you care about?" Kakashi asked quietly._

_Iruka became silent for a few seconds._

"_Yes, just like all you care about is getting that child off of your hands. You care nothing about him being the heir, you only care that, to you, he is a pest!" Iruka yelled._

"_Tell the truth Kakashi, instead of hiding behind your stone wall emotions! For once say what you think! You hate Naruto!" Iruka yelled._

_In no way was this true. Yes, Kakashi thought Naruto was a slight pest. He would never say that he hated him though._

_But Naruto didn't take it like that. He truly thought the two mentors hated him._

_The blonde began to run deeper into the maze of trees. Not caring about where he was going or who he ran into._

_The boy ran for a long time, before tripping over a root and collapsing to the ground. Naruto never wanted to be the heir. He never wanted to live this life. He was forced to do this._

"_Hey." A calm voice said._

_Naruto looked up, his tear stained face blurring his vision._

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked. His voice was slightly squeaky, helping Naruto distinguish that he was about his same age._

_Naruto gave a soft nod as the boy walked over to him and pulled out a handkerchief._

"_You should go back to whoever you live with. Don't you know that this is Uchiha territory?" The boy asked._

_Naruto wiped his face. When he looked at the boy once more, he saw he had black hair and the same colored deep black eyes. His skin was slightly pale and he had a very small smile on his face. _

"_U….Uchiha Territory?" Naruto asked through a sniffle._

"_Yep. The Uchiha's own this place and all of the surrounding land. You should get out of here quickly." The boy said as he stuck out his hand to help Naruto up._

_Naruto waited for a moment, not knowing if he should trust the man, but, he did and took the boy's hand._

_The boy helped Naruto up. And gave Naruto a slight push._

"_Go ahead." The boy said._

_Naruto looked back and gave the boy a smile._

"_Thank you." Naruto said as he started to run and wave his hand goodbye._

_Naruto thought he would forget this memory instantly, but, it stuck with him for a long time._

-End of Flashback-

Sasuke gave a small smile. He remembered that event very clearly. He thought that also he would forget the boy, and he did. But it seemed that this memory came back to him when Naruto brought it up.

He was glad he remembered.

"How touching." Itachi simply said.

"See mister, you were just like me. You can change. Its not hard." Naruto said.

Itachi gave a cold smile. Sasuke saw his hand slowly move towards his pocket, giving Sasuke just enough time to register what was happening.

"I don't want to change!" Itachi yelled. Quickly, a small kunai was pulled out of his pocket. With intense speed, he threw the kunai.

Sasuke quick jumped in the way, opening his arms wide to block the kunai. He closed his eyes, bracing for the pain.

But the only pain, was a soft click that filled the air. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw not one, but two Kunai on the ground.

"Who?" Itachi hissed.

"Me." A voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to see a unconscious Zabusa thrown over the shoulders of a slightly flustered Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled happily, but didn't run over.

Kakashi gave a slight smile and a nod as he dropped the unconscious assassin on the ground.

"Hello, Naruto. Long time no see." Kakashi said.

Naruto gave a happy nod. He then turned to Iruka. He wasn't a big fan of this guy, but he never did really anything wrong to Naruto, so there was no reason to hate him. Plus, he was the teens guardian.

"Hello, Iruka." Naruto said with a smile but not with as much happiness.

Iruka gave a nod.

Then, Kakashi broke the reunion and cut to the point.

"Time to go, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not leaving, not leaving Sasuke at least." Naruto said.

"Why?" Iruka asked, his eyes wide. This boy was the Kyuubi heir!

Naruto cocked his head and looked at the teen above him who was just a few inches taller then him. He smiled and Sasuke returned with a nod.

"Sasuke has touched a part of me, I have never felt before. A feeling of happiness, warmth and belonging. I have never felt this feeling before and I want to keep this feeling. I want to stay with Sasuke." Naruto said with a happy glint in his eyes.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared.

"I think…the two Syndicates can make a deal, Itachi." Kakashi said.

"And that would be?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi took a deep breath. He knew this was a foolish decision, a stupid properganda, but he wanted to make Naruto happy, and forcing him to come back was not the way.

"The two can live life freely as teens, but, they will have to disown their connections to the Syndicates." Kakashi said.

"But they would have known all the secrets of the Syndiactes. That would be foolish." Itachi said, shaking his head.

"Not exactly. Both teens would become formal enemies of the Syndicates." Kakashi said.

"That's crazy!" Iruka pointed out.

"They wouldn't last a day alive against us all!" He yelled.

"That is a chance they will have to take, if they wish to live together. But, of course, they will have one month of immunity. If they go to the police of course, or tell anyone, they will be formal enemies, no matter the time." Kakashi stated.

The room fell silent. Everyone still trying to contemplate the problem at hand.

"I agree." Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and blinked at him.

"I think that we can handle it. We have the resources and the powers. We have the connections." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. "I agree." He said.

Itachi blinked. But, this would give him a slightly easier chance to kill the Heir. Both him and Kakashi were thinking the same thing.

"Very well then. You have my word that you will be safe for one month." Itachi said.

"Yes, and mine to." Kakashi said.

"Now go and heal your friends." Itachi said with distaste. He hated the word "friends".

With a nod, Kakashi waved his hand. Iruka and Itachi did the same. The wind was summoned and everyone disappeared.

"I hope you know what you have just done." Itachi said after a few seconds.

"I do." Kakashi said, turning around. He grabbed Iruka's hand and they both disappeared.

A new adventure had just begun.

Chapter Eighteen: Done!

Ok, so that chapter was interesting. I didn't say this in chapter one, but this story has three parts. This was the end of Part one, and the next chapter is the start of part two.

Ok, the moment of truth! Who made it…. Here we go.

**Nightshade:** Fushou (Hotaru Watase)

**Belledona: **Shizukesa Watase

**Love Squared: **Sent to me through Private

**Frostic Blitz: **Kimura Akira

**Red and Blue Shinobi: **Both of your characters where totally awesome! I guess I should just say that….Hayase Tamura will be in the sequel, but I choose for this story Soryu Tamura!

**Dynablade: **Ryo Hiten

**White Onyx: **Li Mei Myong. The only thing I am changing is that…you are not a doctor….sorry!

**Anonymous: **Inara Sorako

**Keele:** Frei Saphir

**Sufinkusu: **Aura

So there we go. The ten winners. Thank you so much for entering, everyone! I love you all! In a friendly like way.


	21. Chapter 21: Date PT I

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Well this is chapter nineteen, a pretty basic, and neutral chapter…… The only thing important about this chapter is that…. (drum roll) Sasuke and Naruto go on a date!

There is a conversation between Neji and Sasuke in class, like passing notes and I am going to use a different font for that so here is the way to distinguish:

Neji **Bold**

Sasuke Underline 

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Date PT.1 **

Naruto was the first to awake out of the two teens. Small rays of sunlight twirled around the binds, scattering on Naruto's face.

He squinted and shielded his eyes, and turned his head to the side.

At first, he didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that Sasuke was laying next to him, which was odd. But then it all came back to him, the confession, the kiss, the action….everything.

Naruto was then taken aback by the teens beauty. Sasuke's skin was slightly pale. The white silk covers were hanging loose over his bare chest, giving Naruto the chance to see about half of his chest. One leg was uncovered and the boy's mouth was slightly opened, as he snored.

"_Just like before." _Naruto said with a small smile, remembering the first time he met Sasuke. Naruto looked around the room and noticed that he was in the same room as before, except there was one large bed instead of two smaller ones.

Sasuke shifted a little, but Naruto didn't notice the teen open his eyes. He didn't have enough time to react as the raven haired boy pulled Naruto into a warm, morning kiss.

A small yelp escaped Naruto's mouth as their lips met for a second, then separated, a smirk on Sasuke's own.

"Hey." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto, who's cheeks were blushing furiously, didn't answer, just gave a shy smile.

Sasuke turned his head ever so slightly as he looked at the small clock. It read 8:01 AM.

"Time to get up." Sasuke said, remembering that it was Thursday, and still a school day.

Naruto replied by nodding his head, and jumping out of bed.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to admire. Naruto wore only a pair of pure orange boxers that were slightly to large. His skin was slightly tanned and his body was certainly on the way to being muscular.

Naruto never turned around and noticed a thin line of drool sliding down Sasuke's face as he grabbed his school uniform and ran into the bathroom.

Sasuke sat there for a moment, contemplating this. He shook his head, stood up, and grabbed his own clothes as he walked into the other bathroom.

Thirty minutes passed and the two teens were ready for school, had had breakfast, and had gotten their bags ready.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the stood, waiting for the bus. Sasuke's was tapping his foot slightly. It was already 8:35. It would take twenty or thirty minutes in the traffic that was building up for some strange reason (yes Sasuke listens to the radio). He couldn't ruin his perfect attendance.

And so he came up with a plan.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said as the young boy sat on the stoop next to him. Naruto looked up from the last bite of the Hot Pocket he had just swallowed and cocked looked at Sasuke with his sky blue eyes.

Without hesitating, Sasuke gave Naruto a slightly rough kiss on the lips. This stunned the blonde youth causing his eyes to go wide.

Sasuke then summoned forth the winds and the two were gone.

A two seconds passed. On an empty bench on the school lot, two teens, one with raven hair, and one with blonde hair, both locked in a kiss, appeared.

Sasuke pulled away with another smirk on his face.

"That's two." Sasuke said.

Naruto was still blushing.

The school was able to be repaired from the damages in only a few hours thanks to the Kyuubi Syndicate and some members of the Uchiha Syndicate.

"Hey." Sasuke heard a familiar voice to the side say.

Both teens looked up to see a bandaged Neji, his left hand slung over an arm of a slightly embarrassed Gaara.

Sasuke, had mix feelings for the two. Neji, was part of the Kyuubi Syndicate and so he was just doing his job. He had no grudges against him. But Gaara on the other hand, was a ruthless killer. He was also, just doing his job, but something about the boy seemed to make Sasuke feel….uneasy.

But Naruto was glad to see them.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara-chan and Neji-chan!" Naruto said happily as he jumped up and ran over to the two.

Neji smiled at the sight of Naruto. Gaara let go of the white eyed boy and let him walk over, more like sway over, to Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Naruto said as Neji hissed as he hugged him.

"MY wounds aren't that bad, just a few cuts here and there. "Neji said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And Gaara, you don't go to school here, do you?" Naruto asked.

Gaara gave a small smile.

"Yes, class 10-B." He said.

"Hey that's my class!" Naruto said happily.

"It sure is." Neji said as he turned around, hearing a presence.

Hinata had a small bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hello…" She said, shyly walking up to the group.

"Hello." Everyone said, except for Neji and Gaara.

Neji was not saying anything because he really didn't want to draw attention to himself from his cousin and well…..Gaara, he hated all Uchihas.

The room became silent.

Then, a bell rang, symbolizing it was time for school. People began to file in, in a large line.

"Well, we better be going." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"Need some help?" He said, knowing that for now on, for at least the next week, they were as close to friends as they would get.

Neji nodded and used Sasuke as a aid.

"Later, Naruto." Sasuke said, turning around, smiling.

"Bye." Naruto said with a happy wave.

Sasuke and Neji walked off to school.

Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata stood their for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do.

"Ready?" Gaara said, a cold expression on his face.

"_Was Gaara always like this?" _Naruto thought, trying to remember.

He shook the thought away.

"Yep." Naruto said , smiling.

Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata, in that order walked to class.

The three met up with the infamous Ino and Sakura who said hi and chatted pretty normally. Since the incident, Sakura saw a new side of Naruto. A side that she was happy to see. She could tell that Sasuke loved Naruto, for he never looked at anyone like the way he looked at Naruto, and they belonged together. Even if Sasuke wouldn't love her, she was happy he was happy.

Naruto sat at his desk as the teacher talked about The Civil War.

Mr. Cho thought Naruto was taking notes, but if someone looked at his journal they would see over and over "Naruto heart Sasuke".

Sasuke helped Neji to about ten feet before he brushed his hand aside.

"What? You think you can walk?" Sasuke said, raising one eyebrow.

Neji gave a small smile. "I know I can walk." He said as he twirled on one foot and flipped backwards.

Sasuke mouth dropped in awe.

"Just to get Gaara's attention." Neji said with a wink as he knew what the question was.

The two walked to class pretty much in silence, Sasuke slightly pissed by the conversation and the trick.

Both teens walked to class, sat down, and listened to the boring lesson on History.

Neji pulled out a small piece of paper and started to write on it. He nudged Sasuke, and he passed him the paper.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow once more, but opened the paper.

**So, how was your first night together?**

Sasuke shook his head, but wrote back.

I was out in ten minutes. 

**Wow! Talk about a heavy sleeper!**

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more.

Why are you passing notes to me in class, anyway?

**Have you asked him out yet?**

WHAT!

**You two are know Boyfriends, right? Well, then you should be dating! Go out somewhere! Like tomorrow, I have some tickets to this movie, Moonlight. **

What about you and Gaara?

**Gaara likes to stay home and just sit together if anything. Or practice training, that is his idea of a date. Trust me, I have asked him.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes but took this in great consideration. He had thought about taking Naruto on a date, but would that be going to fast for the blonde? Even if it was, friends go to the movies all the time. If he seemed uncomfortable, then he would just say it was an outing.

Give me the tickets after class.

And with that, the conversation was over.

Naruto met up with Sasuke at their usual table and everyone eating the normal. Hinata was eating soup, Sasuke a sandwich and Naruto, ramen.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Neji smiled and told Gaara he wanted to eat outside. Gaara, who was caring for the "injured" Neji, nodded and walked out.

"Hey…ummm Naruto can I talk to you in the hallway?" Sasuke said nervously.

Naruto gave a nod. He saw that Sasuke was nervous but brushed it off.

The two walked out to the silence hallways, the only sound, and the muffled sound of the lunch room.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He had never been afraid to ask someone something. Why was he afraid now?

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

Chapter nineteen: Done!

Ok, that was the first part of the Date chapters! I think it went pretty well. The only thing I would like to say, is that Neji's new personality is like when people are serious they are different then when they are happy and loose. Neji's personality is like that. And besides, I hate the TV Neji always being so stuck up/shadowy like. So I changed it!

Another thing: KAKASHI AND IRUKA ARE NOT EVIL! They have their own motives, you will see!


	22. Chapter 22: Date PT II

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **Ok, so nothing interesting…except a simple date with two anime guys. WHO AM I KIDDING! This is gonna be HOTT!

Sorry, random outburst. Here we go.

**Chapter Twenty: **

**Date PT. 2**

"Sure." Naruto said, cocking his head and smiling.

"Wha…what?" Sasuke said, stunned by the answer.

"Umm you asked me out, right?" Naruto said, not sure if he answered the question right.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"And I really want to go out with you." Naruto said, smiling.

"Great. I'll ummm….pick you up at eight." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sasuke, we live in the same house." Naruto said as the bell rang and everyone began to come out of class.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

Naruto let out an ever so small giggle.

"See you later." Naruto said with a smile as he ran down the pass, back to his classes.

Sasuke simply stood there, and shook his head, smiling. He then walked to his own classes.

Gaara sat next to Naruto on the right, eyeing the smiling boy. Today was definitely not a good day. Gaara had forgotten they had a test to study for, so he didn't know anything on the test. And in the Syndicate, even if Gaara didn't know anything; and Naruto knew everything, Gaara would always do better.

But Naruto seemed to be writing an answer every few seconds. He must have really studied.

To bad he didn't have his sand with him. Some clone sand would do wonders.

"Everyone, you have five minutes left." The teacher spoke, tapping on the desk.

"_Oh, what the hell. Good thing I always have a little sand with me." _Gaara said, reaching into his pocket. But using it to manipulate his body? Oh no, he had another plan

"_Bend to my will and distract." _Gaara thought, closing his eyes. The sand in his hand rustled and then churning, sliding on the ground. It went all the way to the teacher's desk, sliding up the leg, and around the stapler. The teacher never noticed the sand.

The stapler dropped to the ground. The teacher gave a sigh, and began to bend down to pick it up.

"_Now for part two." _Gaara said with a smile.

The sand turned around and shot up very quickly.

"AHH!" The teacher screamed as he fell out of his seat, grabbing his face. He jumped up, screaming "my eyes, my eyes".

"perfect." Gaara said. Once again, he summoned the sand and brought it to his hand. It turned into a small eye. The eye then burst into sand and fluttered around the room.

"_Sorry, Naruto." _Gaara thought as the sand got into the teen's eyes. Smaller particles then churned and turned into an eye which memorized the answers on the test.

The sand then disappeared and returned back to Gaara's hand. The sand reappeared and told him the answers.

Everything went quiet once more as the teacher came back.

"Alright everyone, turn in your test." The teacher said as he snapped his fingers and rubbed his eyes.

Gaara smiled as he handed in his test, along with everyone else.

The bell rang and the teens walked out of class, going to the infamous study hall.

"So, what are you so happy about, Naruto?" Gaara asked as the teens sat down.

"Oh, nothing." Naruto said, smiling and looking over his math book.

"Naruto…" Gaara said, sitting next to him on the double desk.

"Well, I'm going on a date." Naruto said quietly.

"With who?" Gaara said sharply as his green eyes narrowed.

"_Please don't say Sasuke." _Gaara thought.

"With Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

"I don't think you should go." Gaara said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He expected Gaara to be supportive.

"Well, he is a Uchiha after all." Gaara said.

"Not anymore." Naruto said with a slightly cold smile.

"To me, he is still an Uchiha." Gaara spoke, crossing his arms.

"Well, Gaara. I thought you would be happy for me…." Naruto said, eyes beginning to water.

"Hey, don't cry." Gaara said, giving his first comedy scene. He gave a small punch.

"Its….I guess…. Its okay with me…" Gaara said.

Naruto gave a smile.

"Thank you so much, Gaara!" Naruto said hugging him.

"Your, your welcome." Gaara said, coughing for breath.

Naruto gave a brighter smile and returned to looking through his math book.

Gaara looked to the left, his chin resting on his chin.

"_If you hurt a single piece, mind or body of that boy, I will kill you, Sasuke. And not even Naruto can stop me." _Gaara thought.

The class continued on as usual. That class turned to classes, which then turned to a whole day going as normal.

_Later on that night_

Sasuke made ramen for dinner. Naruto, was doing his homework for most of his night since he had a Science project due the next day.

Sasuke, who was now more loose, being around the house in a more casual way wore something that three weeks before, he would have never wore. He bore a sleeveless dark blue shirt, with the symbol of two red eyes. He also wore a pair of deep black boxers.

Naruto, on the other hand, wore a deep orange shirt. He also had, a pair of matching black boxers that he just happened to have bought last night.

Naruto sat on his heels at a small desk. His notebook open and a laptop at his side. He had Powerpoint opened as he clicked away, typing sentences and placing slides in.

Sasuke walked over with two bowls of Ramen. He sat down next o the teen, smiling.

"You almost done?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke then remembered he had a presentation due on the evolution of Monkeys due the next day.

"Almost, just a few things to tweak." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good. How about you eat some food?" Sasuke said, slowly leaning over and slowly closing the top of the laptop. He gave Naruto a devilish smile as he scooped a small amount of Ramen in his chopsticks.

"Umm Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they both fell on top of each other. But before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything, Sasuke placed the noodles in the boy's mouth.

Naruto blushed ever so slightly as he looked at Sasuke.

"How about, we skip dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"But, my report.." Naruto said.

"What is your report on?" Sasuke asked.

"Human behavior." Naruto said.

"Well, then, how about I show you some human behavior?" Sasuke said.

And with that, the two went to bed, Sasuke being the last one to enter, closed the door behind the two teens. What happened next…well…we'll leave that to the imagination.

Chapter Twenty: Done

Ok, well, there we go! You see….I really do get you all with these cliff hangers with these different part chapters! But, I love to make you suffer, no, just kidding.

Well, I made the one day deadline by 58 minutes! So ha! Ok, so, I'll see you later.


	23. Chapter 23: Date PT III

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: This is going to be a LONG note…..**

I am so sorry! Can you all forgive me? I didn't update this Sunday or Monday. I have A LOT of homework and I just couldn't get my mind flowing. Please forgive me… (bows)

This is kinda egotistical and self-centered but do we have any Fruits Basket fans here? If there are wound you mind reading and reviewing my story? Its called "Zodiac" and is about the "American" Zodiac and a kid (Eiei Sho-Ro a male Tohru Honda) Who discovers the family secret. There is also the Sohma's in the story. So if you FB fans don't mind…could u R&R? Thanks A lot!

And now, one with the date chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-One: **

**Date PT III**

Naruto awoke first and was surprised. The event from last night were all a blur. And why in the heck was he wearing a pure black leather outfit!

"So, do you remember?" A groggy but sexy voice said.

"Remember what?" Naruto said. What was there to remember? And why was Sasuke wearing the same outfit as him?

"Never mind." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Naruto was concerned. His body felt really funny and unnatural. Everything felt…loose and unlocked.

"So are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Ready for what?" Naruto said, blinking his blue eyes.

"We are taking the day off." Sasuke said jumping out of bed, landing on his bare feet and smiling back at Naruto.

"But, my…my report!" Naruto said.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said with a soft smile.

He snapped his fingers and white smoke was summoned around the room. It churned and swirled, into a large summon of air. Naruto slid within his covers, not exactly sure what was going to come out.

"Hello Soryu Tamura." Sasuke said with a smile.

Standing there, was a 21 year old man, his hair a short black, his eyes, a deep blue. He had a small smirk on his face as he adjusted his hair out of his eyes. He wore a pure black suit with a single red tie.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha." The man said.

"And is that?" Soryu said with a blink.

"My boyfriend? Yes it is." Sasuke said standing up and squinting his eyes. Soryu was a big hater of the Kyuubis. Sasuke knew this, and so, he had to make sure he didn't give away anything. Besides, they still had five days left.

"Charmed." Soryu said with a smile and a short nod.

Naruto gave a kind bow.

"What have you called me for, Sir?" He asked as he adjusted his tie.

"I would like a doctor's note." Sasuke simply said.

"For what, Sasuke?" The man asked.

"I feel that I want to skip school today." Sasuke said with a smile.

"You wish me to write a doctor's note so that you can skip school?" The man asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a cocky smile.

"Very well." The man said with a sigh as he pulled out a small slip with his organization on it. He scribbled a few words and then, gave it to Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke said snapping his hands. A bright glow of light and Sasuke wore new clothing.

Naruto took a gasp. Sasuke now wore a pair of dress pants. He had a red shirt that was cut low and a pure brown overcoat. He also had a small black band around his neck and wore a red and black beret.

I hope you to have a good time." Soryu said as he bowed. A puff of smoke, and then he was gone.

"Well, you need some clothes Naruto." Sasuke said with a snicker. Naruto had a small amount of droll running down his face.

"Here you go. This should look sexy on you." Sasuke said, snapping his own hand. With a blur of light, Naruto was also wearing a new outfit

Naruto wore a smashing shirt that was cut at the shoulders. He had on a pair of jean shorts that had the sign on a fox on each leg. His shirt had on it the number nine on the front and the back of a coin, representing tails.

"Wow." Sasuke said as Naruto looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Shall we?" Sasuke said, offering his arm to Naruto.

Naruto gave a small giggle. "Sure."

The two walked out of the room, with only smiles on their faces.

---0—

Sasuke was not old enough to drive, but, with a few tricks of the trade, a computer, and a little help from Naruto, they were STILL not able to drive. So, they walked.

Sasuke, who knew Naruto was a fan food took him to breakfast at the place he thought he would like to go; a Ramen bar.

"Thank you Sasuke-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he slurped ramen for breakfast.

It was strange. No longer did Sasuke care that Naruto called him Sasuke chan. It was actually nice.

"Your welcome." Sasuke said as he had gone next door and gotten some sushi.

"So, do you like to food, Sasuke?" A familiar voice said.

Sasuke looked up to see a tall, blonde girl standing.

"Hello, Terami." He said with a soft smile as he stood up.

Terami was a member of the Uchiha Syndicate. For what reason? Well, Gaara ran away from home to become part of the Kyuubi Syndicate. She didn't know that, and none of them did until a few years back. Her brother, (who Sasuke never heard of) was dead already. He died from a heart attack that he had one year ago.

Terami joined the Syndicate, hoping to find her brother in battle or something like that. She still doesn't know he is part of the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke also knew that she had no grudge against Naruto, for she was only a part of the Syndicate to find Gaara.

"And are you Sasuke's, boyfriend?" Terami asked, bending down and squeezing Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto gave a smile, but nodded.

"Aww your so cute!" She said, laughing.

"I wish I could take longer, but I have to run an errand." She said, picking up a bag she had placed on the table.

"See you two later! Oh, and the Ramen is on me!" She said, running out.

"That was fast." Naruto said, drinking the last of the soup.

"She is a very nice person." Sasuke said. He wondered how she would be if she knew about Gaara being part of the Kyuubi Syndicate.

"So where are we going know, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at his watch. It was later then he thought. The watch read 11:34.

"Were do you want to go?" He asked.

And so, the two spent the rest of the day, going to parks, shops, game shops, amusement parts and many other things.

After they were done with their fun, it was around 7:45. The move would be starting soon.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto into an alley. Naruto knew what was going to happen next. With a gust of wind, the two disappeared.

The two then appeared at the side of the movie thether.

"A movie?" Naruto said, fox ears perking up.

Sasuke gave a nod and dragged the boy inside. He gave the tickets to the man up front who pointed them to room 14.

"What about snacks, Sauske?" Naruto asked.

"I have it covered." Sasuke said with a smile.

The two walked in to the theater. Sasuke stopped, and looked around. He then smiled. Standing in a row was a young girl.

Sasuke walked over to her and nodded.

"Thank you, Ten-Ten." He said.

Ten-Ten really had no grouping to either of the Syndicates. How did Sasuke know her you ask? Well, Sasuke attended one school before he went to his current school. They were very good friends because both have slightly troubled past.

"No problem." Ten-Ten said, not noticing the young boy next to him. Well, she did, but, she always knew Sasuke was gay.

Naruto, who was curious, looked. Sitting in the two seats were many different treats, drinks and many other cool and tasty things.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled as Ten-Ten came out, smiled and ran off back to work.

Naruto dove into the chocolate's and other tasty stuff, ready to eat it all.

Sasuke looked at his watch. It was 7:56. The movie would be starting soon.

He sat down, next to Naruto, and took off his hat and jacket. He gave a sigh, and sipped some soda, watching the young boy drink his drink and be happy.

Then, the movie came on. Sasuke was surprised. The movie must have been made in English and then translated because of the names of the people.

The story was about a boy, named Romeo, who was in love with this girl, Juliet, but she was of different blood of him. Also, these two bloods were at war, so he couldn't marry her.

But the two loved each other so much, that they ran away and eloped. But, before they could come back, the two were shot down by opposite members of the families, saying it was the other families fault their child was soiled.

Sasuke chuckled. He hoped that wouldn't happen to him and Naruto.

The movie went on for about three hours. In between, Naruto had some how rested his hand on Sasuke's and his head on his shoulder.

By the end of the movie, Naruto was sound asleep.

Sasuke looked over, blinked, and smiled. The boy looked so cute when he was asleep. But he couldn't wake him.

So, Sasuke waited until everyone had filed out. He then summoned forth the air, and the two were gone.

The teens reappeared on their bed. Sasuke glanced at his clock, noticing it was 11:00.

He looked at Naruto who was still asleep. With a small laugh, he slipped the boy under the covers and changed his own clothes.

He then slipped under the covers and turned out the lights.

"It would be so easy." He said quietly. He could do whatever he wanted to Naruto. But why? And soil this beauty? No.

And so Sasuke brought the boy close to him and within seconds, was also asleep. He was to asleep to notice Naruto subconsciously crawl on top of him, and was to asleep to feel his own body bring the teen into a deep embrace.

-----0----

Chapter 21: Done!

Ok, the description of Sasuke do you know where I got it from? Subtract the black band and change the beret to black. So…do you know? If so place it in your response the answer will be up in two days. Here is a clue. "Goodbye, my other half." That total gave it away! But, oh well.

I must admit, that chapter was not my best. I was slightly rushed to get one done so forgive me. Also, I would like to say, for the purposes of Content, each chapter might be every two days now. Because, these chapters are getting harder to write so I need a day to think. Is that ok?

Before I go to acknowledgments, I would like to ask you once more, if you value my writing at all please go and check out my FB story (gets on hands and knees and begs). The reasons are I don't want to write is no one is reading it, and I want feedback. There is one girl who has reviewed all my stories except this one but she is more of a good friend, you know? If I could have my reader's review that would be nice. If you don't want to then that is understandable. Even if you are not a real FB fan or have never heard of it, it still works because you don't really need to know much to understand it, my story is like a rewritten FB with a added plot. Once again, it is called "Zodiac".

Acknowledgments:

**Whiteonyx: **Well….um….because…. BLAME RED KUNOICHI AND BLUE SHINOBI (hides behind the two and ask them to protect her) Well, it is just because of the reason that I like their doctor better….sorry!

**Red Kunoichi & Blue Shinobi: **Don't fight now, children. LOL thanks a lot.

**Yum2: **Hey! I;m sorry about not answered about how to upload. I promise I will, if you want figured it out. My comp has been acting strange for one thing and I cant check my mail, so I just was able to check it. What I mean about"And not having no love can also weaken a person." Is that in anime, love is a big factor. People believe that love is a guiding force that without it, people will not be able to achieve the greatest of things. With love, anyone can do anything if they know, someone is waiting back home for them, praying that they will come home safely. You get it now?

Ok, so see you in chapter 22. Please read and review ZODIAC if you have the time.


	24. Chapter 24: Shadows PT I

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: ** So, how did you all like the date chapter? I hope you did. Hold on to that small ounce of happiness because the story is going to become dark and dreary now. If you cant take it, the I suggest you don't read this chapter…….

Also, for my own safety, there is going to the concept of rape in the story, that will be coming soon, so I am upping up the rating to about 16 years old. Its not like descriptive or anything, but it does slightly describe it….

Well, brace yourself, for here comes the first part of the Shadow chapters This one isn't sad, its more ot pump you up, by making you happy so the sadness is more of a shocker when it happens. Here is chapter 22.

Also, here is something I should have done a long time ago.

"This is talking"

_These are thoughts _

(THESE ARE MY OWN LITTLE TIDBITS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY DURING THE STORY)

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

**Shadows PT 1**

Naruto couldn't believe how happy he was. He had found someone who he cares for, and who cares for him. He actually liked school, and a lot of his close friends were with him. How could life get any better?

Naruto was sitting in a study hall, the one class he had with Sasuke. Both teens sat at a double desk. Hinata and her boyfriend, Masaki. While Gaara sat to the left with Neji.

"So, how about we go somewhere?" Sasuke said. He wanted to spend as much time with Naruto as he could before the five days were up. They only had one more day left.

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked. He was scribbling in his History pad. Sasuke glanced over and noticed he was taking notes on the Civil War, something Naruto had a strange obsession with.

"I really don't care, Naruto. You haven't been to the mall have you?" Sasuke asked, looking down at his own work. He was supposed to be preparing a ten minute oral presentation on the Evolution of Monkey's, but his mind kept of changing subjects. His note card said "And so, Monkeys started out I love Naruto.".

"Nope." Naruto said, turning the page.

"Would you like to go their after school? We can get ice cream, by some clothes, Ramen, Books, Food for the House…." And Sasuke went on and on, counting on his fingers.

Naruto smiled. Yes, Ramen made him happy, but hanging out with Sasuke made him even more happy.

Then, a question came in his mind.

"Sasuke…" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke said, looking up from his cards. He brushed some obsidian out of his eyes.

"Do you still mind if I call you Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You can call me Sasuke-chan if I can call you dope." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"But you already call me that. In public and in private." Naruto said with a frown.

"Then you can call me Sasuke-chan." Sasuke said, going back to his notes.

Naruto smiled, but smothered a giggle. He shook his head slightly, happy that he had such a person in his life.

-------0------

Sasuke sat in class. He was happy, Neji had run over time with his presentation on the Death of Dodo Birds. He was supposed to be ten minutes; he was twenty. There was only two more minutes in class, and one more person still had to go.

"Very good, Neji." The teach said, clapping his hands. Everyone in the class also clapped. Yes, his presentation was long, but, it answered questions that the Teacher didn't even ask and went into scientific detail that was not required. He would certainly get an A.

"Ok class, it seems we do not have enough time for anyone else to go so, I will see you tomorrow." The teacher said giving a short wave.

Everyone in the class quickly grabbed their books and started chatting. They began to stand up and file out of the class; Neji and Sasuke being the last ones.

"Good job on your project, Neji." The teacher said with a smile.

Neji gave a short nod and the two teens walked out.

"So.." Sasuke said.

"You know in one day, the time will come." Neji said, getting down to business.

"You mean when the Syndicates want us both dead?" Sasuke said.

Neji gave a short nod.

"That is what I wanted to ask you." Sasuke said, stopping and in the hallway and looking into the white eyes of the teen.

"Are you going to fight on the side of Kyuubi? Because if you do, I will have to kill you. No one, not even you will be able to get through me when I am angry." Sasuke said.

"I do not plan to fight with that Syndicate any longer. "Neji simply said.

"So you're going to join The Uchiha Syndicate? Do you know what Itachi will dot you if you join?" Sasuke yelled. He could feel the tingling in his eyes.

"I do not plan to join that Syndicate either." Neji said.

"So what do you plan to do?" Sasuke asked.

Neji smiled. "I, along with a few others, plan on joining you and Naruto in the fight against the Syndicates." Neji said.

"What?" Sasuke said, taken aback.

"How about we talk about it while Naruto and the others are there, hmmm?" Neji said, beginning to walk again.

Sasuke still didn't understand.

------0------

Naruto was once again, happy. He knew all the answers in class through the first 25 minutes. He was able to contrast the Civil War to other Wars and what the differences and what the things that were similar were.

"Alright class, now we will have one person from each of the duel tables walk up and pick a name out of the hat. For the next project, which you will start discussing today, that will be your project partners." The female teacher said, flicking white hair out of her face.

The project is to make your own civil war with something that is happening in Japan right now. For example, you could write about the gender war in the high public schools; how boys are starting to be threatened by girls through grades and their won way to sabotage the girls. Anything that is actually happening between two groups right now you can write about." The teacher said happily.

"The second part of the assignment is for you to tell the outcome and how you think they would get to that outcome. You will need to write a ten page paper including all of this and a project to explain all of this also." She said.

"Ok? Now, lets have Naruto, Masaki, and Momiji (I LOVE FRUITS BASKETS! As I AM SURE YOU CAN TELL.) come up and pick the names.

Naruto got up from his desk in the center, Masaki got up from his desk to the left, brushing off some dirt from his outfit, and Momiji, a happy blonde y, got up from his desk to the right.

The three walked up, Masaki being the first to pull a name out of the hat.

"Hinata." He said, smiling. The shy girl blushed a little, but walked over to his table.

Momiji was next. With a small giggle he pulled out a name.

"Koi." He said with a smile. A young boy with crimson colored hair who sat in the back row looked up. He gave a nod and gathered up his things ad walked over to the teens table.

Naruto was next and so he reached in. With really no surprise, he pulled out the name.

"Gaara." He said with a smile, just like Momji.

Gaara without waiting or without a smile, stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Alriht…" BRINNNG!

Everyone looked up and saw that class was now over.

"Oh, well, everyone, do some research for homework will you please."

Everyone stood up, and with a nod, they walked out.

"Hurry up Gaara, we have to reach the table!" Naruto said, pulling the tattooed teen along.

Gaara gave a slight sigh. "How about we do this the easy way?" Gaara said, pulling Naruto into a classroom.

Gaara quickly closed the door and pulled Naruto close. Without waring, sand came forth and wrapped around the two.

"Naruto." Hinata walking into the stray classroom. She saw the two walk in and she wanted to tell him something.

She appeared just in time to see the sand disappear with a small hiss.

She smiled and ran to we lunch room, hoping she wouldn't miss much.

----00-----

No one missed anything. Gaara, and Naruto didn't have a lunch so the two had to stand in the long line of people to get lunch. Neji. Hinata, and Sasuke had a box lunch, so they didn't have to wait.

"So, what why is everyone looking so strangely?" Naruto asked, sitting donw. Gaara sat next to Neji, while Hinata sat on the end and Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

Neji took a deep sigh. "Naruto….Sasuke….we have something to tell you…"

-----00000-------

Chapter 22: Done!

Cliff hanger! HAHA! You have to wait two days before the next chapter! HA!

Sorry about that, a little hyper. So, yes we had a cliff hanger, my favorites! Aren't you all getting mad?

I would like to thank everyone because now we have 156 reviews which is amazing! Thank you so much! Ok, I am done with that, nothing more to say, besides you all rock!

Do any of you want me to get started on my Light and Dark story? I have gotten a lot of people saying " Please write more SasukexNaruto stories!" and "I will keep an eye out for your other SasuxNaru sotries!" Or do you think I should wait until this one is done? I have a lot of time on my hands and this story would still be updated every two days. Its your call! If so, tell me and I will get started on it right away.

Thanks once again!


	25. Chapter 25:Sry

Hey... How do I start this off... How about, I'm sorry.

I'm sorry 4 making you wait but some really important things have come up at home (homework, problems with friends, family, and many other things) and i am completly swamped (emotionally and physically)

The point of this? Well, there wont be a chapter till the end of the week but i promise there will be one on friday! So please hang on just a little longer and once again I am horribly sorry and I hope you can forgive me

Arigato

Untill our destinies cross again.

Thread-Sage


	26. Chapter 26:Shadows PT II

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: ** (Cries) Can you all forgive me! I have waited for more then a week to upload and I am really sorry. So…here we go! Chapter 22! I hope you all like it and I will be uploaded now on the regular 2 day rate.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

**Shadows PT II**

"What is it, Neji?" Naruto said, blinking his light blue eyes. He had a bright smile on his face, but his eyes shinned with concern.

"Well, me, Hinata and Gaara have decided that we are going to join you in the fight for freedom!" Neji said as he stood up and punched the air.

Sasuke, who already knew this, simply continued to eat his sandwich. He glanced over slowly at Naruto and noticed that he had an expression that Sasuke could tell was happiness. He happily put his arm around the blonde teen and gave a sly smile.

"Fight against freedom?" Naruto said clueless. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Well, it was really Sasuke's idea." Neji said.

"Gaara and I thought that it would be good if you and Sasuke were going to fight the big and bad Uchiha Syndicate and the evil Kyuubi Syndicate, then you might need backup." Neji said, eating sushi.

"And, each of us know things about the syndicates. Such as what type of people they have, its interior structure, and things you might need if you have to storm the base." Gaara said. He ran this hand through his red hair. He was planning on working with that Uchiha Heir? No, it was for Naruto.

"Umm… If I understand this correctly, you are planning on helping us to fight the other Syndicates?" Naruto said.

"That's correct." Hinata said smiling a little. She might not be able to love Naruto, but she could spend time with him as much as she wanted to now. That meant a lot to her.

"Well, I think that it is a great idea." Naruto said with one of his bright smiles.

"Anything is possible when you have friends with you. The world is meant for someone to find good friends (1)." Naruto said with a smile.

"But of course, it is up to Sasuke-chan also." Naruto looking at Sasuke, who was simply taking the last bite of the sandwich.

"_What ever makes you happy, Naruto." _Sasuke really wanted to say, but something held him back from saying that. He simply smiled and nodded.

"I think it is a good idea, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yay! Sasuke-chan approves!" Naurto said, hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed a little, but smiled still.

The bell gave a harsh ring, symbolizing it was time for them to go to their next class.

"Shall we go, Naruto?" Sasuke said, standing up.

"I have PE next, so I guess I will see you later, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto said, standing up and running off. He turned around and waved a little to the black haired teen.

Sasuke smiled and waved back while Neji and Hinata, who both had Hierology, walked off. The only ones who were left were Sasuke and Gaara.

"Listen, Gaara." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"If you in any way hurt Naruto, or are working as a double agent, I will not hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" Sasuke said, sternly.

Gaara let out a snort. "You think you can beat me? Please." Gaara said with a evil smile.

"I'll take you out without a second thought. And I would like it." Gaara said, turning serious.

"And remember, you are still a Uchiha. Naruto is one of us. And if in any way I see you hurting him, I will kill you." Gaara said.

Everyone sensed something was going to happen between the two teens. Of course, in a high school, if a fight is about to break out, everyone would want to see. But, these two were scary. Who would want to interfere with them?

So everyone filed out.

"Because personally, I think it would be better for Naruto if he had never met you." Gaara said.

"It would be better if you would just disappear." Gaara said with a slight widening of his eyes.

Out of no where, sand appeared and shot forth, striking Sasuke in the chest. He was thrown backwards and hit a table.

A sharp crack and a cough was the symbolization that Gaara's attack had struck clear.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest.

"You couldn't beat Neji, meaning you cant beat me." Gaara said, turning around and walking out.

"Have fun on your date." Gaara said with a small wave of his hand.

Sasuke sat on the ground for many seconds, not really knowing what to do. He slowly, stood up and decided that washing the blood off of his suit would be the best.

He then walked to the bathroom.

----0----

"So, our leak is being helpful." Itachi said tapping his finger slightly. Today, at 12:00, was the time that they could strike. It was perfect. Almost to perfect.

"Yes sir." Kabuto said, his silver hair falling above his glasses. He was bowed down low, his forehead almost touching the ground.

"This is very good. I didn't think the leak would be as helpful as this." Itachi said, smiling.

We will have to reward this person graciously." He said standing up.

"Kabuto! Plan an gift will you?" Itachi said.

"And what will it be, sir?" Kabuto asked, standing up.

"How about…the sharingan?"

----0-----

The day finally ended and everything was fine. Sasuke had finished all of his classes without much homework, and Naruto was able to got none at all.

"Sasuke are you ready?" Naruto said with a whine as he walked around the side of the school.

Sasuke was finished a letter he wanted to finish before the went on their outing.

"Alright, I'm ready." Sasuke said as he slipped on a jacket. He folded up the letter and wrote quickly on it "To Naruto.".

"Yay! Lets go to the mall!" Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and they walked down the pass.

Sasuke smiled. Of course it would be quicker for Naruto and him to take the jutsu way, but this for Naruto was more run.

They walked for about ten minutes before the reached the over sized mall. It was very large. It had forty of so building, five movie theaters, twelve clothing stores, eight shopping markets, and fifteen other stores.

Sasuke smiled as he saw how happy Naruto was.

"Where shall we start Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes were slightly glazed over when he looked at Sasuke.

"Can we go to the movies?" Naruto asked, pleading.

"Didn't we just go yesterday?" Sasuke said, rubbing his head.

"No Sasuke! But please! Can we go again?" Naruto asked giving a puppy dog look.

Sasuke sighed, but gave in. Naruto gave him a smile and a small perk on the cheek, causing Sasuke the blush.

The two teens spent the rest of the night going to movies, shopping, eating icecream, going to book stores like Sasuke said, and going many placed.

The teens took the last stop at a clothing store.

Sasuke was hoping he could buy Naruto a present. Something that Naruto could always remember him by.

"Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked as he came out of with a outfit on.

Sasuke looked up and smiled.

Naruto was wearing a small hat that was a baseball cap. He had on a leather band with a bell on it. He wore a pure red muscle shirt and tight blue jeans.

"That looks good on you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Umm Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke turned around again.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke said.

"Can I go and get more ice cream?" Naruto asked.

"MORE?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yes." Naruto asked.

"I just one a little more! Please!" Naruto asked, getting his puppy face on.

"Fine. Take this money." Sasuke said, handing him some money.

Naruto caught it cutely bitten his teeth and smiled. He cocked his head to the side, took the money out and licked his paw cutely.

Sasuke smiled and blushed a little, but turned around.

Naruto ran back in, quickly changed his clothes, and then, ran out to the ice cream parlor.

Naruto ordered chocolate for him, and strawberry for Sasuke.

"I hope he wanted more ice cream." Naruto said as he walked out of the room. He had about one flight of stairs and three stores to go back to find the nearest parlor.

"I think I'll take the stairs." Naruto said as he licked his cone. He had been waiting for the elevator for three minutes now!

He found the stairs and started down the flight.

"So, you are the Kyuubi heir." A deep voice said as Naruto was about to go down the last bend.

He quickly turned around and came face to face with a silver haired man. He had glasses on and wore a pure black suit.

'How….how are you?" Naruto asked. Not many people…unless they were connected to either the Kyuubi or Uchiha syndicate knew that about him.

"Lets just say… I'm the one who will make your life a night mare." The mans aid as he walked foreword. With a wave his hand, Naruto's body became limp as if he couldn't move.

"What…what are you doing…." Naruto asked. As he felt a cold breeze against his now bare legs.

"Now you just relax Naruto….and everything will be just fine…" The man voice dragged off as a pain shot through Naruto's body, starting with his lower torso.

And that….that was when the young Naruto, heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate, discovered what it truly felt to be dirty trash.

----0---

Ok, you know how every anime series has a theme? Rayearth has "Your will will always guide you", ROD the TV has "The world is meant to find each other"? Well, this series has "The world is meant for someone to find good friends." Personally, I have always believed that.

So did everyone understand what happened to Naruto? I hope you did, if you didn't, just ask me and I will tell you. But I ahd to keep it "clean" because of the rating of this story so for all you lemon fans, there wont be any in this story. SRY!

Ok so for now on, because of laziness and other things a chapter will be up every 2-3 days ok? I pomise!

Thank you all of you who read Zodiac and or Light and Dark! It meant a lot to me and for that question I asked two chapters ago, yes the answer is Dark! He is so tight!

Tune in for chapter 23!


	27. Chapter 27:Shadows PT III

**Title: **Syndicate

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……

**Summary: **Naruto is the heir to the Kyuubi Syndicate. Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate. Naruto loses his memory and Sasuke finds him, but he doesn't know who Naruto really is! Trouble will certainly brew….

**Notes: **HELLO! I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry for taking SOO long, but, no worries. I am back now! I don't know when the next chapter will be, but it will be within a week!

So, lets have fun again, ya? Here is chapter 23!

NOTE: Anyone here like to RP? If so, here is a great Naruto RP site: http/narutorpweb. here is my own, RP site! It is another Naruto RP that is based on being an ANBU (to a sort, see the site to understand what I mean) team. You make a character, a team and then do missions. http/ojiko. Check them out if you have some time!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **

**Shadows PT III**

Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. It was like a sick feeling has come from his chest and shot outwards, making his nauseous.

Then, an image flashed in his head. An image of Naruto.

"Naruto." He said through a breath. Was something wrong with the boy? What had happened?

Quickly, Sasuke dropped the clothes and ran off out of the store. He ignored the cries and angry sounds as he bumped against people. He only had one goal. He had to find Naruto.

He locked on to Naruto's chakra flow and followed it. He was somewhere in the stairwell.

Sasuke quickly ran down the way and passed the elevator. H threw open the stairwell door, and slid down the bar. He flipped off, landed a bit, and ran to the next stairwell.

Within about a second, he found Naruto, his clothes were ripped, he was laying on the ground, bleeding, and shivering, did I mention whimpering in pain?

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he reached the blonde teen. Naruto looked up wearily, tears in his eyes.

"Sas…sasuke…." Naruto said softly. He gave a soft smile before his body became limp.

Sasuke was in awe. What happened? Who did this? Was it the syndicate? Who could have done this!

He quickly grabbed Naruto, holding his close. He focused on the energy within and summoned air. The wind churned and then both of the teens were gone.

In a nearby hospital in a linen closet, there was a ruffle of air. A nurse, who was curious, opened the closet. Two male teens tumbled out of the closet, one bleeding, and one seemed to be in great emotional pain.

"Please…help him…" Sasuke said.

----0---- ABOUT THREE MINUTES BEFORE

Itachi laughed as the human screamed in pain as the machine churned and spun around them. The pain was so large in the air, it was so…amazing.

The machine whined and stopped spinning for a moment or two. The person gave a few huffs and whimpers.

Itachi walked up to the person and grabbed their chin. He lifted the face to eye level and smiled.

"Isnt this a good gift, my little agent?" Itachi said with a smile.

"Stop…stop this…" The agent said, sweat pouring down their face.

"O but isn't this what you wanted to happen? And I am giving you an amazing gift. Something anyone would beg for. You are getting the Sharingan. Aren't your happy?" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"This isn't…isn't right….please….I….it hurts…" The person said with another whimper.

"Well, that is simply what you have to pay for such power that you will have. Don't worry, it will only hurt a little more." Itachi said as he walked back up to his chair.

"Please forgive me." The person said as the machine started up. The person let out in pain screams again filling the air.

---0----

"What happened?" Neji said as he ran into the waiting room. Sasuke had his arms crossed, trying to go to sleep.

"I don't know." Sasuke said standing up. He met face to face we Neji who truly did look disturbed.

"How do you not know!" Neji asked practically screaming.

"I wasn't there when it happen." Sasuke said. He felt bad for not being there actually.

"Well, this is getting us no where." Neji said sitting down in the chair and looking over at Naruto. His breathing was short, but he looked okay.

Then, two more people walked through the door. It was Hinata and Gaara.

"Is Naruto okay?" Hinata asked quickly.

Sasuke looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"The nurse said about day and we should know." Sasuke said who looked over at Gaara who simply had his eyes locked on Naruto.

The nurse quickly walked in and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you the closest one to this boy?" The nurse asked.

Sasuke looked over at Neji and Gaara who didn't even look at the nurse.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Well, we believe that he was raped." The nurse said.

"Raped? Neji and Gaara asked.

"Yes. Nothing is internally wrong but we think that he will wake up soon. We will keep him until tomorrow." The nurse said with a nod and walked out.

"Well that is a good thing." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yes…it is a good thing." Neji said nodding.

"But that is still the question, who raped him?" Neji asked.

"I have to go and get a drink." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room towards the cooler down the hall.

He drank about four glasses before a familiar voice scared him.

"You said you would protect him." Gaara said.

"And I still will." Sasuke said.

Gaara smiled. "I am afraid that you wont."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked as he turned around just in time to see the sand come crashing towards him.

"Because, for hurting Naruto, you wont live another minute."

----0----

Well, how did you like my returning chapter? You are probably really mad that I let Naruto get raped, but sorry.

Anyone have an idea who the leak is? If so, place it in your review! Lets see how close you guys/girls are!


	28. Chapter 28: HELP!

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\froman\fprq2\fcharset238\\fname Times New Roman;Times New Roman CE;\f1\froman\fprq2\fcharset0 Times New Roman;\f2\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs24 Hello all \f1 great people of the world! This is your writter, Threadsage, sending out a call.\par \par I woud like to thank all of you who read Syndicate. This story, was more of a test and has most certainly furtuhered by writting ambition and made me more confidant in myself and my writing skills. But, sadly...due to many family problems, and such things, this family was most certainly fallen into the pits of my mind. \par \par But, for all people who liked Syndicate, for the content, plot, yaoi, shounen ai, relationship problems, mystery, whatever, I have good news for you. After much "writters lag", Naruto RPGing, reading of Manga, watching anime and such, I have done some great amount of research and feel that I can now, truthfully, bring good credit to the characters of this wonderful manga. \par \par I plan on starting another Naruto Story called \i "Meant To Be". \i0 This story will focus mainly on Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, with yes, my OC character Kenji. This story focuses mainly on the Love Square that occurs between the four (the direction would be...Sakura like Sasuke, Sasuke likes Kenji, Kenji likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura Naruto is bisexual in this story) but also includes high aspects of action and mystery. The story will be, yes completed, and will be multi-chaptered. \par \par I would love if you all would one more time, help me in my endevor and read this story for me, help me, review m, encourage me on to finish. This story is one I have been trying to plan for many days now and I hope that it will be a great sucess. But, I cant do it alone, I need you to make it one for me. \par \par Once again, thank you very much. If you could do me the kindness of replying to this chapter, saying weather you will read or not, that would be helpful for getting my creative juices flowing and such things like that. \par \par If you need to contact me: My email is omegahunter111 at aim dot com. this is also my aim adresss if any of you have aim.\par \par Once again, thank you very much,\par \par Threadsage\f2\fs20\par 


End file.
